


Oh Hero! My Hero!

by cottonee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Background Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil - Freeform, Brief near death experience, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Sexual References, Vicchan Lives, minor blood and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonee/pseuds/cottonee
Summary: Here are some facts about Viktor Nikiforov: he is 27 years old, he has an adorable poodle named Makkachin, and he is currently hanging off a ledge of a skyscraper, trying not to fall to his death.(Or: Viktor is a normal man living an ordinary life until he falls for the superhero who saved his life.)





	1. Random citizen looks for a hero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wrote this for [_Viktuuri Fluff Bang 2019_](https://viktuurifluffbang.tumblr.com/)!! ♡
> 
> I’m really happy to finally post this ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ＂. ❤ A big shout-out to [izzyisozaki](https://twitter.com/izzyisozaki) for betaing this mess, and to [imaginarydragonling](https://imaginarydragonling.tumblr.com/) for the art (coming soon), and to everyone who motivated me to write this. Thank you so much! ❤
> 
> This fic is my attempt at writing a superhero rom-com, and along the way it got longer than I expected lol.
> 
> I hope y’all will enjoy this!

**H** ere are some facts about Viktor Nikiforov: he is 27 years old, he has an adorable poodle named Makkachin, and he is currently hanging off a ledge of a skyscraper, trying not to fall to his death.

Viktor was actually having a pretty nice and ordinary day—until he found himself in a deadly situation, that is. Like every other day, he took a nice morning walk with Makkachin, he bought a cup of his favorite coffee from the café he enjoys visiting, and he arrived at work ready to start a new day of dealing with the responsibilities of being the editor-in-chief of the most popular journal in the city: _History Makers_.

It is not a bad life at all, and as Viktor’s hands start to cramp, he cannot help but think of it, wondering who is going to take care of Makkachin if he really ends up dying.

“What are we going to do?” he hears his coworkers fretting.

“I don’t know.”

“I called the police; they told me to wait!”

“Now what?”

“It’s too far down from the window. If we try to pull him up, we might fall as well!”

 _Oh yes_ , the _window_ —the very same one from where Viktor fell because he took a couple of very bad life decisions just to spite his boss. Yakov Feltsman was not a humorous man (and Viktor doubted he ever had any fun on his life), so when Yakov told him to not bring his new hoverboard to work, he _had to_ bring his new hoverboard to work.

Everything was fine until he lost control of it and he ended up hoverboarding all the way to the open window. He barely managed to take a hold of the ledge in the last second, so maybe Yakov was right about hoverboards and their incompatibility with offices.

For an instant, Viktor laments his bad luck and then, his tired fingers finally give up as his blood runs cold.

He falls.

The sound of the wind in his ears is deafening, but he can still hear himself screaming. He moves his arms and legs trying to grab onto something to stop his fall, but there is no use; he is falling to the cold hard ground and his time is truly running out.

Viktor is not sure of how much time he falls—has no idea of how much time would take him to meet his end—but as soon as the fall starts; it ends.

Viktor gasps, realizing that he is no longer falling, and, somehow, _someone_ is holding him firmly around the waist. Viktor gasps again when he takes a look of his savior for the first time. Viktor cannot be more grateful for his luck suddenly making a 180 twist because he is _alive and living_ , and _in_ _the arms_ of a very handsome man.

His savior has dark hair that flutters in the wind, pretty brown eyes that look at him with concern, and the fact that the man is wearing a skin-tight superhero suit, helps Viktor realize that his savior has really nice and strong arms.

“Are you all right?” Even his voice is nice, so warm and kind, and Viktor is weak man.

“Yeah,” Viktor whispers.

Here are a couple more facts about Viktor Nikiforov: he is _very_ single and _very_ gay.

He clears his throat when he hears how raspy his voice sounds, and he _finally_ notices that they are currently suspended in the air, still far away from the safety of the ground.

Viktor yelps and wraps his arm around his savior’s neck.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take you down.”

Viktor does not loosen his grip around the hero’s neck until he can feel the pavement beneath his feet, feeling his knees wobbling when his savior retreats his arms from his waist. The crowd that has gathered to watch the drama cheers, but Viktor is only focused on the hero that saved his life.

“Will I ever see you again?” he cannot help but ask.

The hero avoids his eyes for a moment, but then the rush of heroic confidence seems to return to him and he smiles. Viktor feels his knees going weak again because it is a beautiful smile.

“If you ever need me again.” With a wave the hero returns to the sky, flying away.

Viktor takes the rest of the day off, too shaken to focus on his work, returning home to hug his precious Makkachin.

He is on the first page of the newspaper the following morning. Just outside _History Makers’_ building, a short kid with blond hair with a flashy red streak that makes Viktor think of mustard and ketchup screams the headline at the top of his lungs: “ _Breaking news! There’s a new hero in town! Saves a random citizen’s life!_ ”

Viktor is not even mad at being called a random citizen. Not when the picture below the big letters, captured the moment so perfectly: him falling and a blurry figure flying to save him.

He buys five newspapers and holds them close to his chest as he walks into the building.

★★★

While people born with superpowers and superheroes are not exactly unheard of, it is still exciting for everyone when a new hero appears in the city.

Viktor already knows how it goes: the public will go crazy about the new hero, will demand to see them more in the newspaper, and the most enthusiastic fans will get strange tattoos to show off their obsession; the hero will get a catchy theme song, and then, a few weeks later, the attention will shift into yet another person jumping around and wearing spandex.

All during a normal day in Starry City, where all sorts of superheroes and supervillains have found a home.

Viktor never paid much attention to that never ending cycle until now. He wonders how much time his savior will remain in the public eye, if he will retire after he is no longer interesting to the citizens, if Viktor will ever see him again...

He gets pulled out of his thoughts when he hears someone knocking at his door.

“Yes, come in,” he says.

The door opens and a journalist Viktor knows too well walks into the room.

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaims. “What brings you here today?”

Yuuri Katsuki is one of the journalists working under him. He is quiet, hardworking, reliable, attractive, and totally Viktor’s type. Too bad he jumps away from Viktor every time he tries to get close to him.

“Mister Nikiforov, I have a draft for the planned arrangement of tomorrow’s issue,” Yuuri says. He is reluctant to use Viktor’s name, no matter how many times Viktor has asked him to do so.

Yuuri hands him a folder with trembling hands and pushes back his glasses that have started to slide down his nose.

“Are you writing something?”

“Yes, I already did,” Yuuri answers. “I wrote an article about the new hero.”

“Sure, I’ll take a look at this right now.” Viktor opens the folder. “Take a seat.” He signals one of the free chairs in front of his desk.

Yuuri sits, his back too straight, looking too _anxious._ For some reason he cannot meet Viktor’s eyes, choosing to look down at his knees. That is unusual, but Viktor sets to work, especially focusing on Yuuri’s manuscript.

It is not bad, as expected from Yuuri. He definitely chose the right words to describe the city’s opinion about the hero and the expectations that he should be carrying on his shoulders as the citizens’ new gossip source.

“It’s good,” Viktor says, noticing how Yuuri’s cheeks blush because of the praise. “I’ll send it for publication later today after everything’s all finished and reviewed.”

“Thank you. I’ll take my leave now,” Yuuri says with a small smile, bowing once before he scurries out of Viktor’s office.

Viktor does not think much about Yuuri’s strange behavior—he is probably just having a difficult day—and returns to work until it is lunchtime and everyone in the building hurries to the cafeteria to grab something to eat.

Viktor waves at Yuuri when he sees him sitting with his food tray in front of him. Yuuri just jumps, startled, and shoves more food into his mouth. Viktor decides to leave him alone for the rest of the day.

Viktor sits at the table where he usually sits and unwraps the sandwich he bought that morning, half-listening to the gossip that surrounds him. In a couple of minutes, he knows that Georgi Popovich from human resources broke up with his girlfriend, and that Emil Nekola from marketing got his arm stuck into the vending machine on the third floor.

Nothing too relevant. That is until the kind of gossip he was expecting enters his ears; apparently, Sara Crispino from photography sprained her ankle badly when she was returning home a couple of nights ago and the new hero took her to the hospital.

It is true that is difficult to get in touch with someone when their real identity is a mystery, but Viktor can always find new ways to attract a hero and talk for a bit, get to know him better, _maybe_ go on a date if things look good.

Viktor just needs to get in trouble and that sounds pretty easy.

★

Getting in trouble is not easy _at all_.

Leaving aside that first time when he was hanging off a ledge, Viktor has lived a pretty normal life, with its typical ups and downs, but away from any _real_ danger, and much as he longs to see his savior again, he is sure that he could never put himself or anyone else in risk. He is not _that_ desperate to see the hero’s handsome face after all.

(And, who knows? Maybe all of Viktor’s efforts are not really going to change the fact that, for the hero, Viktor is only a random citizen he saved because it was the right thing to do. _Probably_.)

Viktor walks into his favorite café to drown his sorrows in sugary drinks, wondering when he stopped being Viktor Nikiforov, the award winning journalist and editor-in-chief of _History Makers_ , and became a sad fool in love, like Georgi Popovich from human resources.

Viktor is halfway done with his coffee when he looks at the café’s TV. The news are filled with pictures of the hero he has been looking for. He seems to be using his superpowers mostly to rescue cats from the top of high trees and return lost dogs to their owners.

He is wondering why his savior has not taken upon pursuing criminals or supervillains like some other heroes in town when a new plan comes to his mind.

★★★

“Makkachin, don’t move,” Viktor says. “Just stay here, and I’ll come back for you in a moment.”

Viktor is sure that Makkachin has not understood what he just said, but she stays where he instructed her and that is enough. Viktor will definitely buy a big bag of her favorite treats on their way back home.

The second step of his plan is jogging to the other side of the park, something that Viktor laments to do while wearing his favorite pair of Oxfords, but he did not have much choice in the matter; he just got out from work and, and on top of that, he also wanted to look nice.

The third step of his plan is calling out for help.

“Can someone help me to find my dog?!” Viktor exclaims. A couple of pedestrians look at him curiously, like they are debating if they should get closer to help him. “I need a hero’s help to find my sweet Makkachin.”

The pedestrians take a step towards him and Viktor silently thinks of an excuse to decline their kind help, but he does not get to voice an excuse.

“Looks like you need help,” someone says, and Viktor turns around, already knowing who is suddenly standing behind him.

“Hello, we meet again,” Viktor says as he tries to turn around in a flirty way; placing his hand on his hip and getting his bangs away from his eyes, he tilts his head to the side.

With both feet on the ground and far away from any danger, Viktor can focus on taking in the hero’s appearance: he wears a dark blue outfit with some details in black and white over his chest. The underside of his cape is a bright red color that makes Viktor long for some wind so it can flutter freely. The hero's face is attractive, and his hair is slicked back—a look that suits him too well.

“Looks like it,” the hero answers. He smiles softly and Viktor feels his knees wobbling—just a little.

“I’d appreciate your help to find my dog.”

“What does it look like?” the hero asks.

“My Makkachin is the cutest dog ever,” Viktor starts. “She’s a standard poodle with the fluffiest gray curls.”

“Does she wear a purple collar?”

“Yes,” Viktor confirms. “How do you know that?”

“I think I just found your dog.” The hero laughs and Viktor’s confusion must show on his face, because the hero shakes his head and places his hand— _his hand_ —on Viktor’s shoulder.

The hero guides Viktor to turn around, and Viktor feels betrayed when he sees Makkachin trotting in his direction, looking perfectly content, unaware that she ruined Viktor’s chance at engaging in a conversation with his savior. Viktor has to physically restrain himself to not facepalm right in front of the person he would like to take on a date.

“Guess she found her way back after all!” Viktor says, kneeling so Makkachin can run to his arms. However, his dog ignores him completely and crashes against the hero, who was definitely not expecting that—he stumbles and falls.

Viktor looks at the scene horrified, moving to take Makkachin away, and deciding that they are not stopping to buy Makkachin’s favorite treats in their way home after all.

“I’m so sorry,” Viktor apologizes, wrapping his arms around Makkachin’s excited form. “Are you all right?”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” the hero says, getting back onto his feet. A few of strands of hair escaped his slicked back hairstyle because of the ruckus, so he uses his hand to put them back into place.

“ _Good_ ,” Viktor whispers.

“I mean, I let your dog knock me down, otherwise I could have injured her.” The hero giggles. His laugh sounds a little forced or awkward, but Viktor decides to ignore it. “Superhuman strength is sometimes a bit troublesome, you know?” the hero starts fiddling with his cape.

Viktor did not know. In fact, he is not even sure of which superpowers the hero possesses.

“What other things can you do?” Viktor asks. He pats Makkachin’s head and rises onto his feet.

“Well, I can fly, but I guess you already know that,” the hero says.

Viktor nods. “Yeah. I don’t think I could forget that anytime soon.”

“Me neither.” As soon as the words leave the hero’s lips a rosy blush spreads over his face.

The hero shifts his gaze, looking to the side. Viktor breathes, focusing on delivering his next words with as much confidence as he can manage.

“If you don’t have anyone else to help today, do you want to walk around the park?” Viktor asks. “I think Makkachin already likes you.”

“I do!” the hero answers a bit rashly. He clears his throat. “I’ve wanted to walk around for a while, Viktor. I mean, I don’t have someone else to save right now.”

“Great!”

An awkward moment of silence. Then, he realizes.

“How do you know my name?” Viktor frowns. “I don't remember ever telling it to you.”

If anything, the atmosphere gets even more awkward.

“That's… well, you're Viktor Nikiforov after all. Everyone who has read the newspaper knows who you are.” The hero laughs nervously.

“Oh, I understand.” Viktor says. “Shall we walk then?”

The hero nods and some of the awkwardness disappears.

It has been a long time since Viktor invited anyone on a date—or to a nice walk around the park for that matter. A _really_ long time.

Viktor cannot even remember when he has tried to date someone the last time, but it is also true that being one of the most important journalistic personalities in the city is a hard job that does not let much free time to fool around and fall in love.

_Oh my! Maybe this is the reason why he is so on board to date a superhero he barely knows!_

Makkachin whines, nudging Viktor’s hand. Viktor pats her head before Makkachin looks at the hero with big puppy eyes, waving her tail excitedly. It is not a lie that Makkachin has already taken to the hero.

Viktor takes a few steps forward with Makkachin following and the hero by his side.

“It’s good to just go on a nice walk sometimes,” Viktor says, trying to break the ice. “You know, to stretch your legs after a long day in the office.”

“I know that feeling all too well,” the hero answers. “I–I mean, I really don’t work in an office, but I definitely enjoy the fresh air.”

Viktor nods.

In Viktor’s mind superheroes have always had a mysterious aura surrounding them—their real identity is a secret, and they use fake names and even fake life stories to cover their background; there have been some heroes that have even altered their appearance in order to hide their true selves forever.

However, as Viktor talks to the hero, he cannot help but feel like they are having a _mostly_ honest conversation, and it is uncanny how much Viktor feels like he has already talked to his savior before.

Their conversation eventually shifts to Makkachin, which leads them to talk about the hero saving pets and returning them to their owners, which leads them to talk about superheroes.

“By the way, what’s your superhero name?” Viktor asks. “I’m pretty sure I haven’t seen it anywhere.”

“Uh, well… I haven’t decided on one yet,” the hero answers.

“Really?” Viktor chuckles. “It can’t be that hard.”

“I’m not the best at taking decisions, especially if I have to choose a name that everyone will use to identify me.”

Viktor stops for a moment, turning around to look into the hero’s pretty brown eyes. He grabs his hands and, for a moment, wonders if they are close enough for him to do that. The hero does not pull away, so Viktor guesses it is fine.

“If I were a superhero, I’d totally choose a name with an important meaning for me, a name that represents something I love and that reminds me of _victory_!” Viktor exclaims.

The hero mumbles something that Viktor does not quite understands.

“Sorry, I didn’t understand you.”

“Katsudon,” the hero repeats. “I guess that'd be my hero name.”

“Why does it mean?” Viktor asks.

“Pork cutlet bowl,” the hero replies with a serious expression. “It's a dish I always eat after I save someone.”

The hero— _Katsudon_ —squeezes Viktor’s hands, and Viktor _almost_ squeals.

(He actually squeals, but just a little bit.)

“I like it,” Viktor says.

“I like it too,” Katsudon answers, and he seems to realize that he is still holding Viktor's hands tightly, because he lets them go. “It’s been a nice walk, but I think I'll take my leave now.”

There is a subtle blush tinting the hero's cheeks, and Viktor takes a step closer to him.

“I understand, someone else might need your help,” he says. “Just wait a second.”

Viktor moves closer to the hero, leans in and kisses his cheek, feeling soft, warm skin beneath his lips.

“That was for saving my life.” Viktor says. “Will I see you again?”

Katsudon’s face turns so red it puts ripe tomatoes to shame. Viktor wants to reach and cup his face so badly, but he resists the urge. Maybe the kiss was already too much.

“I’m sure of it,” Katsudon answers. With a last wave, the hero turns around and flies away, his cape fluttering behind him.

Viktor is still thinking about his afternoon spent in Katsudon’s company after he gets home and relaxes in front of the TV with Makkachin lying next to him, happily munching on her favorite treats. Nothing seems out of the ordinary until the screen turns black, and the movie Viktor had been watching gets replaced by the image of a sleeping lady handcuffed to a chair.

The image changes, and the camera focuses on a supervillain wearing a mask and a dark outfit, mainly black with purple details all over the fabric. Viktor has never seen him before in the news or the in newspaper, so it must be a new supervillain.

“Hello citizens of Starry City, you can call me Sleeping Prince.” The villain introduces himself with a flair just before he starts to pace around the room. “As you can see, there’s a lovely lady behind me.”

He moves to the side, so the camera can focus on the woman again. She has a relaxed expression on her face as she sleeps, apparently completely unaware of the dangerous situation she is in.

“This is Isabella Yang,” the villain says. “But her closest friends might know her as King JJ’s fiancée.”

King JJ is a popular hero. He might not go down in history, but a lot of people will definitely remember his catchy—and maybe a little obnoxious after a while—theme song for years to come. Viktor has heard his name on various occasions, mostly from the lips of his coworkers and from the media, but he has never paid much attention to the hero.

“King JJ, I know you’re watching this right now, so you better do your best to try to find my secret lair. I’ll be waiting for you.”

As suddenly as it starts, the transmission ends and the movie resumes. However, Viktor no longer has time to relax and discover if the protagonists get to fall in love because he gets a call. He is sure that he will have to go back to work to have something juicy on the first page first thing in the morning.

★

The news about Isabella Yang’s kidnapping spreads like wildfire.

The latest edition of _History Makers_ gets sold out in record time, and King JJ makes a public announcement and swears to save his fiancée while surrounded by journalists and sobbing members from his official fan club.

The most alarming fact about the incident is that the villain managed to kidnap a woman engaged to one of the most popular heroes in the city while their relationship had not been confirmed yet, which might lead everyone to believe that somehow the supervillain found out who King JJ is beneath the mask.

Suddenly, everyone maintaining a close relationship with superheroes panics… and the heroes panic as well. It is honestly chaotic, but there is nothing Viktor can do, aside from the updates on the case he makes sure to include on the newspaper every day.

The citizens eventually calm down when, a couple of weeks later, King JJ manages to solve the mystery and save his fiancée from an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of the city. Isabella Yang was not harmed during her time spent in captivity, and when the reporters bombard her with questions, she tells them that she only remembers falling asleep often, even when she was not tired.

Regretfully, Sleeping Prince escaped before King JJ could bring him to justice, and the investigation goes back to square one just like that.

When the calm is back in the city and Viktor’s schedule is less hectic, Viktor can focus on the fact that he has not had the chance to encounter Katsudon again, which essentially is not a bad thing—considering that more often than not meeting superheroes means trouble—but at the same time, he wishes to have another chance at getting to know the hero better.

Viktor knows he is a little bit desperate when he seeks a high schooler’s help, but it has been almost a month since he encountered the hero for the last time, and he really, _really_ , wants to take his savior on another date.

Yuri Plisetsky is far from being the nicest teen, but he is the only one Viktor knows who has superpowers. Yuri’s grandfather has worked in accountability since the newspaper was founded, and the kid has been visiting the building since he started school.

“I need your help,” Viktor says.

Yuri looks at him with disdain, pausing the video game he is currently playing. He is sitting in one of the couches in the employees’ break room, waiting for his grandfather like every Thursday afternoon.

“What for?” he asks anyway.

“Be a supervillain and pretend to attack me.”

Yuri actually blinks twice, no doubt surprised by Viktor’s words.

“ _What_?!” he exclaims.

“Be a supervillain and pretend to attack me,” Viktor repeats.

“Have you gone crazy?” Yuri crosses his arms.

“Please, Yura,” Viktor pleads. “I don’t really know a lot of people with superpowers, so you’re perfect for the job.”

“Who says I want to be a supervillain?” Yuri retorts. “Or a superhero for that matter?”

Viktor almost replies that he watched the kid grow up reading superhero comics, rehearsing his evil laugh in front of a mirror one week and wearing a handmade hero costume the next, but he doubts Yuri will appreciate the reminder.

“It’ll be just for a short while,” Viktor insists. “I’ll make sure that you won’t end in a juvenile hall, or somewhere like that.”

“What the fuck? I could end up in jail?!” Yuri exclaims.

“No, you’re too young to go to jail.”

“Why do you even need to be tormented by a supervillain anyway?”

“If I’m honest with you, will you help me?” Viktor asks, and Yuri just shrugs. “I just want to meet with a hero, talk a bit to them, that’s all.”

“ _Sure_ ,” Yuri rolls his eyes, not buying Viktor’s excuse.

“I’ll pay you,” Viktor offers and that peaks Yuri’s interest. The teen even sets his video game down.

“How much?”

“I’ll buy you whatever you want.” Viktor answers. He is not sure of what a fifteen-year-old would want, but he can guess it is not going to be too expensive.

“Mark your words,” Yuri replies, and Viktor gets the feeling that he might regret his promise soon enough.

★★★

Here are some facts about Yuri Plisetsky: he is 15 years old, he has a cat that loves to scratch everything named Puma Tiger Scorpion (because according to Yuri the coolest cat should have _the_ Coolest Name), and he is currently standing amidst a multitude of ice spikes.

Viktor looks at the teen who looks straight out of one of those anime conventions that sometimes take place around the city. Yuri is wearing a white suit with some fake fur around his wrists and his neck. A black and white leopard print mask covers half of his face and a pair of cat ears are placed on his head.

Viktor cannot help but wonder where the hell Yuri got that outfit.

“Yuri—” Viktor starts, intending to ask him what his costume was supposed to represent.

“Call me Ice Tiger,” Yuri interrupts.

Viktor nods, understanding a little bit the _concept_ behind Yuri's costume.

“So, you have ice powers,” Viktor says instead, like Yuri is not standing in the middle of a dangerous-looking ice array.

“I do.” Yuri crosses his arms.

“What can you do?”

“Basically anything if there’s a water source near,” Yuri answers.

“Do you have water?”

“I found a hose outside.” Yuri signals to a garden hose resting by his feet with an annoyed face.

They stay in silence for couple of minutes until Yuri starts to tap his foot on the ground.

“What the hell are we waiting for?” Yuri asks clearly displeased.

“For the help to arrive,” Viktor answers, like it is the most obvious thing.

“How much longer do we have to wait?” Yuri frowns. “Grandpa is making _pirozhki_ for dinner so I can’t be late.”

“Then start doing something—act like a villain. I already paid you.” Hopefully, they will not have to wait for a long time, even though they are currently inside an old shipyard, not the most accessible of places if Viktor is honest.

“ _Fine_ ,” Yuri whines, letting his arms fall to his sides.

Here are some more facts about Yuri Plisetsky: he has a new cell phone, a new video game console, and a cat who now owns a big cat mansion as part of Viktor's payment, and, apparently, he will not hesitate to attack someone who paid him to do exactly that.

Viktor feels a rush of cold air surrounding him and suddenly, the ice spikes are pointing at him.

“Someone help me, a supervillain is attacking me!” Viktor exclaims, trying to sound like he is actually scared.

“You’re a really bad actor,” Yuri criticizes.

“And you’re not a good supervillain,” Viktor retorts, regretting his words when a moment later he takes a few steps back intending to go back home and maybe think of a better plan, but he falls instead, slipping on the ice that now covers the floor.

Viktor yelps as his back hits the ice and wonders, once again, how his life ended up like this.

“Stop right there,” a voice says and Viktor almost cheers.

Katsudon stands in the doorway, taking in the scene happening in front of him. Viktor lifts his hands waving weakly from were he lies on the floor and smiles. The hero avoids the ice by hovering over it, eliminating the risk of falling down like Viktor did.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Yuri says, but he still lowers his hands if only for a moment.

“Are you fine?” Katsudon kneels by Viktor's side.

“I am.” Viktor nods. The fall hurt, but not too badly. Actually, the worst thing happening is the fact that his _dry clean only_ jacket is getting wet. “I feel better now that you have arrived.”

The hero stands up. His feet slide on the ice for a moment until he is barely flying again, hovering over the slippery surface. He offers one of his hands to help Viktor up and Viktor holds onto Katsudon's hand with a smile.

“I can't handle this anymore,” Yuri snaps. “This PDA is fucking ridiculous.”

“Who are you?” Katsudon asks, looking back at Yuri.

“You may call me Ice Tiger!” Yuri exclaims, lifting his arms; at the same time a multitude of ice stalactites rise from the ground, and Viktor hopes it is only for the dramatic effect.

“I guess I'm Katsudon,” the hero replies sheepishly.

“That sounds ridiculous,” Yuri says. He sends the spikes flying in Katsudon’s direction and Viktor worries only grow.

“Yuri!” Viktor exclaims, intending to tell him to stop or to just chill a little.

“What?!”

“Yes?”

Both Katsudon and Yuri answer at the same time, and for a pretty awkward moment no one says a word, like they are processing what just happened. Then, Katsudon chokes on his own spit and that brings them back to the present.

“What the hell?” Yuri crosses his arms. “Don’t reveal my real name like that!”

Yuri looks really upset as he sends dangerous-looking ice spikes in the hero’s direction. The previous uncomfortable moment forgotten.

Katsudon seems unbothered by the attack, easily breaking the ice spikes that he manages to hit with his fist, which are actually most of them, those that represent a real problem.

“Well, fuck,” Yuri mumbles. “Time for a tactical retreat.”

Yuri opens the hose and uses the water to keep the hero occupied and at bay, building tall walls made of ice, one after another. However, Viktor can notice that Yuri’s plan will not work for a long time and Yuri also seems aware of it. The teen grits his teeth and builds a big wall of ice from the ground to the roof that splits the room in half.

“Wait a moment,” Viktor says, taking a couple of steps forward, actually slipping for the second time. He lands on a puddle and is sure that his jacket is ruined forever. Viktor groans.

“Are you okay?” Katsudon asks, looking down at him.

From the corner of his eye, Viktor can see Yuri slipping away from the shipyard hurriedly, definitely seizing Katsudon’s distraction to run away.

Viktor sighs. “Yeah, it’s just that the second fall was more painful than the first one.”

The hero helps Viktor to get back on his feet.

“I’m sorry, I think I let the villain escape,” Katsudon says.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I’m sure I won’t have any problems like this again,” Viktor replies. “I admit it was not the best idea to walk alone in an abandoned shipyard.”

“You’re right about that.” Katsudon nods. “If you’re really all right, I guess I’ll take my leave and see if I can find the criminal in the perimeter.”

Viktor actually winces when the hero says _criminal_. If Yuri gets in trouble, he will also have to face the consequences of a poorly planned idea.

“Stay a moment longer,” Viktor _almost_ pleads. The least thing he can do is buy some time for Yuri to get as far away as he can.

“Why?”

“So I can show you my gratitude for saving me,” Viktor says, discarding his jacket and letting it fall to the floor.

Katsudon’s eyes widen and takes a step back. His cheeks are bright red, and Viktor realizes how easy it would be to misinterpret his words and actions. He retrieves his jacket from the ground.

“I mean, maybe I can give you a kiss like last time?”

“Oh, that.” The hero actually looks relieved. “I guess it’s fine.”

Viktor places a hand on Katsudon’s shoulder and leans in to kiss his cheek, just like he did when they both spent the afternoon walking down the park.

“You’re the only one who has kissed me for helping them.” Katsudon chuckles.

Viktor takes in his rosy cheeks and his bright brown eyes that look at him with an emotion he cannot decipher yet.

“Would you accept this kind of payment from another person?” Viktor eventually asks.

“I don’t think so.”

Viktor’s heart skips a bit. The hero offers him a last sheepish smile before he flies out of the window.

Viktor sighs dreamily, clutching the jacket in his hands, already thinking of a better plan for his next meeting with the hero.

★

Yuri does not even spare a look at Viktor the following Thursday. He is sitting at the table with a math book opened in front of him, and Viktor does not have to look at his angry face to know that it is not the best moment to try and talk to the teen.

“I’m sorry,” Viktor begins.

Putting a teenager against an adult was a pretty dumb idea, even though both have superpowers, and Viktor can accept that now like a responsible adult.

“Whatever.” Yuri shrugs. “I arrived home in time for dinner so, whatever.”

“Still, the situation got a little out of control and you were almost caught,” Viktor says.

“Well, before going into the shipyard, I asked one of my friends to help me,” Yuri explains. “He has a bike, so I got away from there quickly.”

Viktor hums.

“Send my greetings to your grandfather,” he says at last.

“Sure,” Yuri replies.

Viktor walks out of the employees’ break room, intending to look for the next super person in the not-long-enough list of super persons he knows, when he catches Yuuri walking back to his cubicle holding a bunch of papers in his hands.

“Yuuri Katsuki!” he calls.

Yuuri jumps when he hears Viktor’s voice, and for a second it seems like the papers he is holding are going to fly everywhere. Luckily, Yuuri seems to realize that and holds the documents close to his chest.

“Mister Nikiforov,” he says and turns around, pushing back his glasses. “How are you doing today?” Yuuri laughs awkwardly.

“I’m quite fine and you?”

“Oh, well, I–I guess I’m fine too. Y’know, I’m just working, earning some money to survive… Oh, why am I like this?” Yuuri’s ramble ends up in a whisper.

Viktor actually wonders what the hell he did for Yuuri to act like he wants to disappear in the spot every single time Viktor gets close to him.

“Are you sure everything’s fine?”

“Everything’s perfect!” Yuuri exclaims and everyone interrupts their work to look at him. “I’ll get back to work now.”

Yuuri hurries back to his cubicle and buries his face in his hands. Viktor takes a step to follow him, but then he catches Christophe Giacometti looking at the scene with an amused smile from his own cubicle and he remembers his initial task.

“Hey, Chris! It’s been a while,” Viktor greets, walking towards Chris’ workspace.

“Viktor! I’ve been so sad; you don’t visit anymore since you got that promotion and became editor-in-chief.” Chris pouts.

Viktor absentmindedly looks around Chris’ workspace. He keeps a bunch of pictures of his cat, but he also has some questionable-looking magazines next to his keyboard. Viktor decides to ignore those.

“Do you have time for a private talk?” Viktor asks.

“Sure,” Chris agrees, standing up.

“Come on then.” Viktor walks towards his office with Chris following behind.

Before he closes the door, Viktor glances one last time at Yuuri, noticing how the journalist's cheeks are tinted pink as he shyly looks at Viktor. Viktor waves at him and Yuuri looks down.

Viktor sighs as he takes a seat on his fancy office chair. Chris is already seated in front of Viktor, expectantly.

“So, Yuuri Katsuki.” Chris smiles with mirth. “Didn't know you had a thing for dark hair and beautiful brown eyes.”

“This is not about Yuuri.” Viktor shakes his head sadly. “I mean, I'm sure he doesn't like me much.”

“Nonsense—”

“Anyway,” Viktor cuts in. “Like I said this is not about Yuuri.”

It would be too strange to keep talking about his impossible crush on the cute journalist working for him—who definitely dislikes him—when Viktor is about to talk about another man.

“Well, what do you want to talk about then?”

“You have superpowers, right?” Viktor asks.

Chris arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “You know I do.”

“Can I ask for a favor?”

“Sure,” Chris answers.

“Can you pretend to be a supervillain and attack me?” Viktor asks.

“I don’t use my powers with the intention of doing _bad_ things. I don’t need them for that.” Chris wiggles his eyebrows.

“I’m sure you don’t, but I really need your help,” Viktor pleads. “You’re the only person I know that can do this.”

“Do you really want _me_ to punch _you_ so badly?” Chris chuckles.

“Not exactly; it’d be even better if no one gets hurt.” Viktor winces, remembering the pain and the purple bruises that appeared on his skin the day after he slipped on Yuri’s ice.

“Then, may I ask why you need someone to threaten you?” Chris questions.

“I want to reunite with a hero, but it’s impossible to get in touch with him if he’s not doing something heroic,” Viktor explains. “Typical of superheroes, I guess.”

“Is he good looking?”

“Yeah, he is.” Viktor cannot help himself when he smiles.

“All right, I’ll help you,” Chris decides. “I admit I’m curious about the person you’re so eager to meet.”

“Thank you,” Viktor says relieved. “I owe you one.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Chris stands up and walks to the door.

“By the way, what kind of superpower do you have?” Viktor says and Chris pauses when he is about to exit the room.

“That’s a surprise.” Chris winks, and Viktor knows he should be prepared for the worst.

★★★

Here are some facts about Christophe Giacometti: he is 25 years old, he has an overly pampered cat named _Mignonne_ , and he is currently pacing around the room, wearing the _tightest_ skintight suit Viktor has seen.

Chris looks at him with a smirk. Half of his face is covered with a carnival mask adorned with tacky black and red feathers. Viktor is not even surprised if he is honest with himself.

Like the previous time, Viktor managed to find an abandoned building away from the city’s heart—a place where he supposes a supervillain would hide. The warehouse is a bit too dusty and the windows are broken, and maybe Viktor is already a criminal for trespassing, but he tries to focus _only_ on the positive things.

Chris does not feel enthusiastic about the place.

“I like to define myself as a fashionable supervillain,” he argues. “You know, not the kind that would have this kind of hideout.”

“The sooner we finish here, the sooner we can return home,” Viktor says.

Chris shrugs. He retrieves something from his bag and the next second, he is spinning a pair of handcuffs on his forefinger, walking sultrily towards Viktor.

“Ready to be spend some time with me in my secret hideout, pretty boy?”

“Aren’t those fuzzy handcuffs for sex?” Viktor asks eyeing the handcuffs which are covered with red faux fur.

“So? These are way funnier that ordinary handcuffs.” Chris winks. “Don’t worry; they’re clean.”

Viktor thinks about it for a second or two.

Here are a couple more facts about Chris Giacometti: he might be a little eccentric sometimes, but he is not much of a liar.

“Okay, fine,” Viktor places his hands on his back. “Let's just get it over with.”

Chris clasps the handcuffs closed around his wrists.

“Ready. You can call for your knight in shiny spandex now,” Chris declares.

“First tell me what’s your superpower,” Viktor objects.

“ _Fine_. I can generate force-fields and turn myself into diamond,” Chris explains. “My powers are focused on defense rather than attack ,and I can’t use both at the same time, but I’m basically indestructible, so that’s fine.”

Chris does a demonstration of his powers, and Viktor cannot help but think that he looks like a human-shaped disco ball when his skin is replaced by a myriad of small shiny stones.

“That’s cool,” he comments anyway.

“I know.”

“I guess, I’ll call out for help now,” Viktor says. He sits on the ground, feeling glad that he decided to wear some jeans and a pullover instead of his fancy clothes, unlike the first time.

“I’m ready whenever you are,” Chris assures him.

“Someone help me, a supervillain is attacking me!” Viktor exclaims, hoping his voice can sound more realistic and authentic this time around.

Chris does not make any comments regarding his acting unlike Yuri, so Viktor guesses it was indeed better. Katsudon arrives soon enough, faster than the first time, breaking through an already broken window, and that is enough proof for Viktor to be sure that his acting truly improved—that, or the hero was closer than the previous time.

“Are you all right?” he asks, making his way to Viktor… just to stop so suddenly he falls to the ground when he collides against a force-field before he can reach him.

The hero groans as he gets back to his feet, finally addressing Chris.

“Who are you?” the hero demands.

“I’m Rouge,” Chris answers. “Like the color or love and _passion_.”

“Why did you capture this civilian?

“I don’t like editors-in-chief; they’re _so_ boring.” Chris pouts.

“Hey! I’m not always boring,” Viktor argues.

“Be quiet… You’re my prisoner,” Chris chides.

“Release him,” the hero orders.

Chris ignores him, walking close enough to circle the hero once, examining him.

“Oh _my_! You’re definitely a catch,” Chris says. “How much can you lift?” he adds eyeing the hero’s arms.

“I–I,” Katsudon’s face flushes as he gets flustered, looking like he might hide behind his cape at any moment. “That’s not important! Just release Viktor at once!”

“You’re no fun either,” Chris declares, his face getting somber. “Guess I’ll have to eliminate you.”

Viktor, who had been watching the exchange in silence, for a moment believes Chris words. _Hell_ , if he had not known that Chris was a fake supervillain, he would be scared for real. He is definitely a better actor than Yuri Plisetsky.

But then again, Chris has always been overly dramatic.

Katsudon moves first, intending to attack by air, but Chris anticipates his movements, encaging him in a force-field, keeping him on the ground and in a space no bigger than a couple of square-meters.

The hero punches the force-field a couple of times, but nothing happens, and Chris smirks. Viktor is suddenly glad that Chris is just an office man. He would be a terrifying supervillain.

Katsudon does not like this turn of events and he frowns. A second later he shoots laser beams—or something like that—from his eyes, until Chris cannot hold the force-field any longer, relenting and looking worried for a moment.

“What was that?!” Viktor asks, still stunned, wondering since when Katsudon can fry someone by just looking at them.

“Another one of my talents,” Katsudon answers, running towards Chris.

Chris looks a bit taken aback, and Viktor can relate. Chris turns himself into diamond before the hero can collide against him, and even though he shines like the Milky Way and his skin is no longer… made of human skin, Viktor can see a smile forming on his sparkling lips.

Katsudon punches Chris and recedes, looking like his hands actually hurts. Chris barely takes a step back, most likely from the impact than from actual pain or discomfort after being punched with such intensity.

“Not feeling so strong anymore?” Chris teases.

Viktor can see the hero frowning, no doubt considering the best course of action. He can only hope that he will not fire laser beams from his eyes again, at least not towards Chris. Viktor has the feeling that the diamond facets covering Chris body will reflect the laser in all directions and it might not be for the best.

“I won’t let you win,” the hero declares.

“Sorry, I actually feel bad about damaging that pretty face of yours,” Chris says and punches the hero right on the face. Viktor yelps.

It does not look like a gentle punch—if there is something like that, but the hero barely turns his head to the side. A moment later, Viktor notices the gash now marring Katsudon’s cheek and he feels upset, so much for wishing no one would get hurt.

Katsudon frowns.

“You can’t beat me if I’m like this!” Chris declares and laughs like a real supervillain. Viktor wonders when did he have time to practice that laugh.

The hero looks mildly inconvenienced. He looks like he might attempt another attack flying towards Chris, and he does exactly that, but instead of punching Chris, he grabs him by the shoulders.

Chris was not expecting that. He kicks and shakes his shoulders as he tries to break free, but Katsudon does not relent. The hero flies and swings Chris until he has enough momentum to throw him out of the window.

Viktor gasps as he hears Chris screaming, disappearing from his field of vision, looking like a shiny ragdoll. He gets up, forgetting for a moment that his hands are bound behind him and losing his balance because of it.

Viktor stumbles and falls into a warm chest.

“Let me help you,” Katsudon says, helping Viktor to stand straight again.

Katsudon moves to break the handcuffs and actually pauses for a second, making a tiny sound that seems like the start of a laugh or a sob, no doubt taking in the handcuffs’ furriness. Still, Viktor is free in a minute, his wrists are not really sore after the time spend handcuffed, so maybe Chris handcuffs were not such a bad idea after all.

Speaking of Chris, Viktor wonders if he is fine.

“I should go and stop the supervillain,” Katsudon says, and that should be the opposite of what the hero should be doing.

“Wait!” Viktor exclaims suddenly. “I don’t intend on pressing charges; no one was truly hurt after all.” He shrugs.

Katsudon frowns a little. The cut on his cheek is already healing—fast healing, Viktor suspects—but it still looks bloody and painful.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Viktor answers. “Plus, what if he has some kind of partner in crime that will seek revenge if we capture him.”

Katsudon thinks about it for a moment.

“If that’s what you wish,” he says at last.

“Great!” Viktor sounds too relieved and he clears his throat.

“Just be more careful next time.” Katsudon smiles a little. “It seems like you have awful luck to be in danger so often.”

“I’ll try to attract some good luck then.”

“Good.” The smile remains on Katsudon’s lips and Viktor would be lying to admit it does not make him feel giddy inside.

“I’d kiss you right now,” Viktor says, and it takes him a couple of seconds to actually acknowledge it. “On your cheek I mean. Like, I’d totally kiss your cheek if it wasn’t still bleeding from that cut.”

“I understand.” Katsudon’s face is so red it could rival the crimson color on the inner side of his cape.

A not-really-awkward-but-neither-comfortable moment of silence engulfs them.

“I guess I’ll go and see if someone else needs my help,” the hero says.

“That sounds like a heroic thing to do,” Viktor replies with a forced chuckle.

“I’ll see you around.” Katsudon waves and flies away, using the same window he used to enter as an exit.

Viktor sighs as he watches Katsudon fly away and he facepalms. He should have asked Chris for flirting advice instead.

★

The following morning Chris greets Viktor as the latter walks to his office.

“Hey, Viktor!” Chris leans into the doorframe.

Viktor looks at him. Chris seems to be completely unharmed, which is a good thing—great even.

“How was your date yesterday?” Chris asks.

“There was no date,” Viktor answers. “He had to leave to fight evil.”

“Well, he’s definitely _too_ strong.”

“You weren’t injured, right?”

“Yeah, nothing happened to me. I told you I’m indestructible.” Chris winks. “On the other hand, I kinda landed on a car and had to run before someone noticed the huge indent on it.”

“Sorry,” Viktor apologizes.

“Don’t worry about that, I think I got carried away… I can’t believe I punched your crush.” Chris shudders. “But I won’t lie, being a supervillain is certainly _invigorative_.”

“Just don’t become a criminal in your free time.”

“I won’t.” Chris winks again and moves in the direction of his workspace.

Viktor spends the rest of the day wondering what he can do now. He does not know another person with superpowers, and it is not like his two previous attempts were completely successful. Viktor cannot believe his life has become like _this_.

Thankfully, luck is on his side for once.

The thing is, Viktor does not need to find a way to get himself in trouble again, the fifth encounter with the hero happens when he is walking down the street after work, minding his own business as he walks to the supermarket to buy some ingredients to prepare dinner.

However, he does not arrive to the supermarket, as a big portion of the street has been closed by the police. A multitude gathers behind the barrier, trying to take a glance at the crime scene.

From what Viktor can hear and see, it seems like a supervillain has stolen invaluable art pieces from the museum. The supervillain can jump really high—despite carrying a big bag on their back where they supposedly hid the stolen art—easily getting away from the police officers that pursue them.

“Look, up in the sky!” someone exclaims suddenly, pointing upwards.

“It’s a bird!”

“It’s a plane!”

“It’s my favorite superhero,” Viktor mutters, recognizing the details of the hero’s costume from where he stands as the tiny figure in the sky gets closer to the ground.

Capturing the supervillain is easy enough afterwards. Flying beats jumping really high, so it is not a difficult task for the hero to launch himself at the villain and grab them. The crowd cheers as the art pieces are returned to the museum’s security guards, and Viktor cannot help but cheer too.

Katsudon turns to greet the spectators, waving awkwardly, until his eyes meet Viktor’s. For a fleeting moment, Viktor likes to think that it seemed like everyone around them disappeared, even though it is difficult to create a romantic atmosphere inside your head when there are people screaming next to your ears.

For a moment, the hero looks troubled, but then he changes his expression for a serious one, like he just made an important decision. The next second, Viktor feels strong arms holding him around the waist and his feet leave the ground.

Viktor’s heart jumps inside his chest.

“Don’t move too much,” Katsudon says into his ear. “That way is easier to hold you and fly.”

“Sure,” Viktor replies, but he still clings closer to the hero. He cannot say he feels completely comfortable at whatever height there are now, which is enough for the people on the street to look tiny.

“Wanna go see one of the best views of the city?” Katsudon asks.

“I’d love to go wherever you take me,” Viktor answers.

“Let’s go then.” Even though the wind is making hearing difficult, Viktor can hear the laugh that follows Katsudon’s words.

They fly until they arrive at the top of one of the tallest buildings of the city. Viktor can feel the cold wind on his skin, seeping through his coat. Katsudon does not let him go, keeping a protective arm around his waist, and Viktor is grateful for being able to feel the hero’s body heat that keeps him warmer.

The city lights shine brightly underneath them. There is a subtle light illuminating the hero’s face and it suits him, makes his features more defined and gives his brown eyes a soft shine that make them prettier.

Viktor’s heart skips a beat.

“Do you like the view?” Katsudon asks.

Starry City truly lives up to its name. Every light in the city looks like a star floating far away in space, and when Viktor looks upwards, he can also see the real stars shining brightly in the distance.

“I do,” Viktor answers. “Thanks for bringing me here.”

Feeling bold, Viktor leans in to kiss Katsudon's cheek, but apparently, the hero chooses that exact moment to turn around, and Viktor’s lips press against Katsudon's smiling mouth instead.

For an instant, time freezes as Viktor opens his eyes wide like saucers, realizing what he did. Viktor would have taken a step back if both of his feet were anchored to the ground, so does what he can and moves back for a moment until the hero chases his lips and presses their mouths together once again.

Well, Viktor cannot resist that.

Viktor kisses back, wrapping his arms around the hero’s neck, pulling him even closer. Viktor never thought he would kiss someone whose real name he does not even know, but he cannot deny that he likes the kiss, that he _desired_ it.

Viktor’s body shivers and he is sure that it is not only because of the cold, but also because he feels elated and _alive_.

The hero bites Viktor’s lips and he moans. And moans again when suddenly the kiss gets fiercer, until they are making out with the whole city at their feet.

“Sorry,” Katsudon whispers after a moment. He sounds breathless and Viktor is thankful for the arm around his waist that grounds him. “I got carried away.”

“Don’t be,” Viktor answers, almost leaning in for another kiss, barely stopping himself to speak. “You really know how to sweep a man off of his feet, literally and figuratively.”

Katsudon chuckles and looks at Viktor with soft eyes that make Viktor’s heart swell.

Viktor kisses him again. Again, and again. Like any of those kisses might be the last. Viktor is sure that between him and Katsudon there are no promises of ever seeing each other again, and that hurts, maybe a bit more than Viktor is willing to admit.

“Who are you?” The question slips from Viktor’s lips in between kisses, and it seems like it snaps Katsudon out of his lust induced reverie and takes him back to the present.

The hero blinks, pausing for a moment before replying.

“You wouldn’t want to know,” the hero answers. “Alter egos are a thing for a reason.”

“I’m sure I’d like to know everything about you,” Viktor says, thinking that his words are probably a bit forward after he articulates them.

“But what if you’re disappointed to know who I am?”

“That won’t happen,” Viktor argues. “At least, I’d love to know your name.”

“I need to think about this.” Katsudon holds Viktor closer and in the blink of an eye, starts descending to the ground.

The sensation is like being on a roller coaster, and Viktor’s legs tremble as the hero places him softly on the ground. Katsudon caresses his cheek with a small smile and flies away from the building. _From Viktor_.

It feels like a goodbye, and Viktor heart breaks a little.

★★★

“Mister Nikiforov, did you ask to see me?” Yuuri opens the door a little, just enough for him to slip his head inside.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor starts. “Please take a seat.”

Yuuri walks further into the office, sitting shyly on one of the chairs Viktor keeps in front of his desk. He does not meet Viktor’s eyes, focusing instead on his knees.

“You might be wondering why I asked you to come today,” Viktor says, placing both of his hands on the desk and leaning back on his chair.

“Is it about my latest article?” Yuuri asks. His voice sounds softer than usual.

“No, your article was good,” Viktor answers. “I just wanted to ask you a question, a very serious one.”

“All right.”

“Yuuri Katsuki, do you know anyone with superpowers? A superhero perhaps?”

For the first time since Yuuri arrived, he lifts his head and looks at Viktor so fast it looks like he might get whiplash. Viktor watches as all the color drains away from Yuuri's face and how his eyes are wide like saucers behind his glasses.

“Why are you asking me this?” Yuuri asks, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“No particular reason,” Viktor lies. In reality, he is looking for people with superpowers to find new excuses to meet his favorite superhero—to apologize and make things right so then maybe one day, Katsudon will reveal his real identity to him without Viktor having to ask, but he cannot tell that to Yuuri.

“I—” No other word comes out from Yuuri’s open mouth.

“You don't have to act so… so _flabbergasted_ ,” Viktor says after thinking for a second about a word to describe Yuuri’s current expression.

“Sorry!” Yuuri exclaims. “I truly don’t know anyone with superpowers.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Viktor’s words do little to quell Yuuri’s anxiety.

“I need to leave; I just remembered I have other things to do,” Yuuri declares, standing up suddenly. The chair does an ugly screech as it gets pushed backwards, but Yuuri seems to be immune to that unnerving noise.

“I understand,” Viktor replies.

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri bows and sprints the short distance between him and the door.

Yuuri opens the door with urgency, so much that it gets dislodged from its hinges. Yuuri screeches like the chair was screeching just a moment ago. Viktor is not really upset about the door—he feels a little surprised to be honest, but that feeling fades in comparison to the concern caused by Yuuri’s strange behavior.

“Yuuri, are you feeling okay?” Viktor asks, getting up from his chair and walking to the distressed journalist.

“Yeah.” Yuuri places the door down against the wall, and Viktor thinks that Yuuri definitely has to visit the gym from time to time to be able to lift a door so effortlessly. “I’ll pay for your door.”

“Yuuri, that’s not—”

“See you later,” Yuuri interrupts, and he runs away to the closest elevator, pressing the button like a madman until the elevator's arrives so he can escape from that very awkward situation.

“What did I do this time?” Viktor laments, and then he notices that everyone working on the floor saw the scene that just took place, watching on with amused eyes, like they were watching an entertaining show. “Get back to work,” Viktor says weakly, returning to his office. His muscle memory makes him move his arm to close the door, just to find nothing in its place.

That is fine. Everything is fine… aside the fact that Yuuri will probably avoid him forever because he definitely dislikes Viktor more than he expected.

Viktor eventually gets back to work too, sorting documents all over his desk for the rest of the day. Soon enough working hours are over for almost everyone, and the building gets lonelier.

Viktor is gathering his belongings to return home when he receives an unexpected visitor.

Georgi Popovich from human resources stands quietly by the doorframe, probably wondering what the hell happened to the door, but Viktor can understand that (he really needs to hire someone to fix the door as soon as possible).

However, Viktor usually does not get visits from that department, so the fact that Georgi is there—way later than he is supposed to be—surprises Viktor, and maybe not in a good way.

“Come in,” Viktor says at last.

Georgi walks quietly into Viktor’s office, barely making a sound and looking straight at something behind Viktor, or at least that is what Viktor can gather from his unfocused eyes.

It is a tad (very) unsettling if Viktor is honest.

“What can I do for you?” Viktor asks. “Feel free to take a seat.”

Georgi does not sit down. Viktor frowns, and he is about to ask what is going on when suddenly, Georgi’s dark blue eyes meet his.

“I'm sorry,” Georgi says. However, his face only shows determination and none of the remorse he verbally expresses.

Viktor is about to ask what Georgi is apologizing for when Georgi's eyes glow red. Suddenly, Viktor feels like all the energy has left his body in an instant—like it has been taken away so abruptly that it is overwhelming. His eyes struggle to stay open and his limbs feel heavy, like they are truly made of lead; at the same time they also feel lifeless, like soggy noodles.

Viktor cannot get used to the weird feeling in his limbs, too busy yawning over and over again, feeling tears sliding down his cheeks as his eyes beg for some rest.

Viktor looks back at Georgi's serious face one last time before he falls asleep and everything fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. ♡ :)
> 
> Comments & kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I love making new friends, so feel free to follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/commeunjardin) & [tumblr](http://v-katsuki.tumblr.com)
> 
> Stay tuned for the ending! (~˘▽˘)~ 


	2. Hero looks for a random citizen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second (and last) part of this story lol
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far!! (it really means a lot ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` ) ). I hope y’all will enjoy Yuuri’s POV! 
> 
> Another big shout-out to [izzyisozaki](https://twitter.com/izzyisozaki) for betaing this. ❤ 

**H** ere are some facts about Yuuri Katsuki: he is 23 years old, and he has an adorable poodle named Vicchan. He is a superhero in his free time, and he is currently pacing all around his apartment, not knowing what to do with his life.

His emotional troubles started one day a couple of months ago when his boss almost died. Yuuri is pretty sure that a lot of people would love to see their bosses falling off a skyscraper to their deaths, but not him. Back then Yuuri _might_ have had a tiny, barely existent, not-really-a-crush crush on his boss, and that is why he chose to save him.

Now Yuuri is pretty sure that his tiny, barely existent, not-really-a-crush crush on his boss has turned into a _it might be unrequited love_ infatuation.

He thinks about the moment when he let Viktor kiss him and the kiss that followed. How he kissed Viktor, how he shoved his tongue inside his mouth, feeling guilty because Viktor had no idea of his real identity, but elated because Viktor held him close and kissed him back fervently.

Just remembering how good it felt makes Yuuri hide his embarrassed face in his palms.

Here are a couple more facts about Yuuri Katsuki: he is very bi, and very _in deep_.

“You have been walking restlessly for ten minutes now; are you sure you’re completely okay?” Phichit asks from the couch where he has been half-lying and texting nonstop for as long as Yuuri has been pacing around.

Vicchan is happily settled on Phichit’s stomach. The dog had chased Yuuri’s legs when he started walking around the room, yipping happily until he got bored and skipped to the couch, looking at Phichit with cute puppy eyes until Phichit relented and helped him up.

“I don’t know,” Yuuri answers.

Yuuri sighs and plops down on the couch. Phichit lets his phone fall to the cushions and holds Vicchan in his arms, getting closer to pat Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Do you wanna talk about this now?” Phichit asks after a moment.

“Yeah,” Yuuri answers. “I think I’m ready to get this off of my chest.”

“All right.” Phichit takes Yuuri’s hand, placing Vicchan on his lap. “You can tell me all you need to say.”

Yuuri takes a deep breath, preparing himself to articulate the words he needs to speak.

“I kissed him,” Yuuri mumbles at last. He looks at Phichit, noticing how his eyes get wide open.

“You mean that _you_ —”

“Yes! _I_ kissed Viktor Nikiforov, my fricking boss!” Yuuri interrupts. “It was like, the best kiss of my life, but now I feel so guilty.”

“There’s nothing to regret,” Phichit says. “You kissed the man of your dreams!”

“More like my superhero-self did it.” Yuuri takes his dog in his arms, feeling the urge to hug something warm and fluffy. “This is so wrong in so many ways.”

“I… I understand now.” Phichit nods. “But don’t worry, everything will be fine.”

“I don’t know how to make this situation better,” Yuuri says.

“I’m sure it’s not _that_ bad.”

“He fell in love with the wrong Yuuri—with the wrong me!” Yuuri exclaims and hugs Vicchan even closer. “I’m also sure he doesn’t like the non-heroic me very much, not anymore; I broke his office’s door today. It’s bad enough.”

Phichit pats his shoulder a couple more times and places his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Still, not everything is lost,” Phichit assures him. “At least Viktor likes you… _partially_.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Yuuri mutters. Phichit sighs but does not push the subject.

“Then let’s do something else,” Phichit suggests, reaching for the remote. “Let’s watch a movie or something.”

Yuuri shrugs and Phichit turns the TV on, turning off the lights, and snuggling closer to his friend. Soon enough he finds a cheesy romantic comedy that is not really funny but entertaining enough for Yuuri to almost forget his worries. However, out of the blue, the screen turns to black, and the movie disappears.

Yuuri sits straight, feeling suddenly alert, and releasing Vicchan from his arms, not knowing what to expect.

The TV comes back to life after a beat, and a now-known supervillain appears on the screen. He is wearing the same black mask and dark outfit as the last time, but his surroundings are, without a doubt, different.

“Hello citizens of Starry City,” the villain says, standing in front of the camera. “It’s me again, Sleeping Prince.”

“What do you think it is this time?” Phichit asks, eyes fixed on the screen.

“Nothing good, I’m sure,” Yuuri answers, frowning.

“Tonight I have a very special guest with me.” Sleeping Prince takes a side step and Yuuri yelps, feeling his heart sink. “Viktor Nikiforov!”

“Yuuri,” Phichit whispers, taking Yuuri’s hand. He says something else, but Yuuri is not listening.

Yuuri can only focus on Viktor, who seems deeply asleep as he rests handcuffed to a chair. He looks so peaceful and so unaware of the precarity of his current situation, and Yuuri’s feels like crying.

“While most of you may know Viktor as the editor-in-chief of the most popular newspaper in town, not a lot of people are aware of the relationship he maintains with one of the most popular superheroes.”

Yuuri gulps.

“Katsudon, I know you’re watching this right now, so come get your man if you can. I’ll be waiting for you.”

The transmission ends, and suddenly the movie is back on. The protagonists are about to kiss for the first time, but Yuuri no longer cares about that. Not anymore. Phichit does not seem excited about the movie either, so he turns off the TV and the blackness of the room engulfs them.

“What the _hell_ was that!” Phichit exclaims at last.                            

Yuuri feels tears prickling at his eyes. He would give anything to know the answer.

**★**

The following morning Yuuri goes to work, but it is difficult to concentrate when he can see Viktor’s empty office—now cordoned off by the police—from his workspace.

Because Viktor is missing and no one knows when he is coming back, Lilia Baranovskaya has decided to make sure the department does not fall apart, pausing her duties as CEO (leaving all of her work to her ex-husband) to supervise everyone. Yuuri really misses Viktor and not only because Madam Baranovskaya is scary.

Since the announcement the previous night, Yuuri has been worrying too much, feeling his stomach twisting and his thoughts drifting away to think and think some more about Viktor’s unfortunate fate.

Viktor was captured by a _real_ supervillain because of him. Maybe if Yuuri had not played along with Viktor and the definitely fake supervillains he got to attack him, nothing would have gone wrong. But the truth is that he could not help himself, not when Viktor seemed to look for new and creative ways to meet his heroic persona. The acting was so bad, but it is the thought that counts.

Still, Yuuri should have known better. Secret identities exist for a reason and letting Viktor get close to him is the opposite of the good thing to do in that kind of situation.

 _Just wait until work’s over_ , Yuuri repeats to himself, for the umpteenth time. He wants to investigate Viktor’s office, but no one is allowed in the area and it would be difficult to try to sneak in while Yuuri’s co-workers can see his movements, or during lunch when his disappearance would be too suspicions.

Waiting for the end of the day is not an easy task, and it is even harder when everyone is wondering _where the hell Katsudon is_. Yuuri does not need the constant reminder that it was because of him that Viktor became the target of a supervillain with questionable motivations, but it is impossible to not hear the comments all around him.

Time cannot fly fast enough.

★★★

Here are some facts about Phichit Chulanont: he is 20 years old, he has a handful of fluffy hamsters named after _The King and the Superhero_ characters, and while he does not have superpowers, he is currently Yuuri’s support.

Phichit is good at what he does, sitting on a chair in front of a bunch of screens, letting Yuuri know about potential dangers, escape routes and more.

“Guy in the chair here, can you hear me Yuuri?” Phichit asks when Yuuri puts his earpiece into place.

“Yes, loud and clear,” Yuuri answers. He opens the closet door, stepping outside wearing his superhero suit.

“Already checked the security cameras’ footage like you told me,” Phichit informs him. “All of them were turned off when the crime happened and turned back on several hours later.”

Yuuri just sighs tiredly; he was hoping to get at least a little bit of information from the security cameras—a face, a hint, a blurry figure, anything! But it seems like luck is not on his side.

The building is empty save for the printing department two floors below Yuuri’s current location. When his shift was _finally_ over, Yuuri sprinted to hide in a broom closet a couple of floors below his, intending to wait until the right moment to walk out and look for evidence and clues about Viktor’s whereabouts.

“Security cameras have been frozen in the emergency stairs and on the fifteenth floor,” Phichit tells him. “Will remain like that for another five minutes.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri replies, walking towards the stairs.

“I think you don’t need my help to get to Viktor’s office,” Phichit says after a moment. “I’m sure you could even get there blindfolded.”

Despite himself, Yuuri smiles a little at that. “Just tell me if someone gets closer to my location.”

It does not take long for Yuuri to arrive to the fifteenth floor. He puts on a pair of night-vision glasses and steps into the corridor as his feet leave the ground, just a little, enough for him to move silently.

Yuuri hovers over the belt placed by the police, being careful to not hit his head on the doorframe. He feels his cheeks burning when he remembers that he was _the one_ who ruined the door.

At first glance, Viktor’s office does not look any different from how it usually does, but as Yuuri rounds the desk, he finds some documents sprawled carelessly on the floor, like they just got dragged out of the desk. There are no other signs that someone was kidnapped in the room.

Yuuri frowns and then jumps out of his skin when he suddenly hears Madam Baranovskaya’s voice along with the tap of her heels getting closer.

“Apparently, Georgi Popovich from human resources has gone out of the city and will miss a whole week of work,” she says.

Yuuri realizes she is not alone when he hears a huff.

“Guess someone else will have to give the introductory course on what things to do in case of a supervillain attack.” Yuuri recognizes the voice as Yakov Feltsman’s, and he ducks to hide as they get closer.

“Too bad he’s the only one in the department with enough qualifications in the area,” Madam Baranovskaya replies.

Their steps stop for a moment and Yuuri guesses they have stopped in front of Viktor’s office, but he does not dare to sneak a peek to know if he is right.

“Viktor is not getting a bonus if he does not appear soon,” Mister Feltsman mutters. “It’s bad enough that he vanished without a trace, and even worse because I’m the one who has to take care of his dog.”

“I imagine that’s going _wonderfully_ ,” Madam Baranovskaya says sarcastically. “You used to kill all my plants.”

“How was I supposed to know that too much water was bad for them?!”

The steps resume and Yuuri sighs when he hears them walking away while arguing about proper plant care.

“Phichit,” Yuuri whispers. “You told me the floor was empty.”

Phichit takes a moment to answer.

“It was empty,” he says. “But I guess it’s not so empty anymore, _whoops_.”

“It’s good I wasn’t seen.” Yuuri rises to his feet, taking a couple of hesitant steps towards the door.

“Sorry, I got distracted for a second,” Phichit apologizes. “I have an essay to write and I’m not as good as I thought at multitasking.”

Here are a couple more facts about Phichit Chulanont: he is a computer genius using his exceptional hacking abilities for good, but he is still a student, and he has schoolwork to finish more often than not.

“I didn’t find anything helpful, so I’m going back,” Yuuri says.

“Just return using the same path and you’ll be fine,” Phichit tells him. “You can get out using the window on the tenth floor—the one close to the cafeteria, that way you won’t have to face the security guard in the reception.”

“Thanks.” Yuuri retraces his steps, retrieving his bag from the broom closet before flying out of the building.

It is a nice and calm spring night, something that would have been enough to make him feel better any other time. But now he just hurries home, hoping that no one will notice him.

Yuuri arrives at his apartment feeling defeated. He does not know what to do, but he really needs to get some sleep and maybe eat something sweet, like chocolate. Chocolate is always good.

Yuuri flies to the window and opens it, not really wanting to spend some extra minutes walking into the building and taking the elevator. He does not bother with turning on the light of the living room either, simply walking to the illuminated kitchen, retrieving his glasses from his bag on his way.

“Phichit, are you stress-baking again?” he asks.

Yuuri pauses at the kitchen’s threshold because Phichit is baking a huge batch of cookies instead of working on his essay, but he is not alone: Seung-gil Lee is leaning onto the counter, holding Vicchan. The poodle seems to be the only one happy to see Yuuri, wiggling excitedly in Seung-gil arms.

“You’re a superhero,” Seung-gil says after a couple of really uncomfortable seconds that seem to stretch way longer.

Yuuri just blinks and lets his bag fall to the ground.

★

“Please, _please!_ Keep the secret,” Yuuri pleads for the third time, his voice is muffled as he lies face down on the couch.

“Okay,” Seung-gil answers for the third time while munching on a cookie. He is sitting on the armchair with Phichit _almost_ sitting on his lap.

“I can’t believe this happened,” Yuuri laments. “I should’ve taken the elevator, should’ve changed back into my normal clothes.”

“Don’t worry too much Yuuri,” Phichit says. “It was a small mistake, could’ve happened to anyone.”

“Not really,” Yuuri answers, reaching to take a cookie from the tray currently placed on their coffee table.

It is a good cookie. Phichit is really good at baking, especially when he is avoiding his responsibilities.

“I think I saw you on TV once,” Seung-gil states.

“He’s Katusdon!” Phichit proclaims. “He has been on TV a bunch of times!”

Yuuri whimpers. “Don’t call me like that; I didn’t think twice before choosing that name.”

Phichit shrugs and also grabs a cookie.

“Your boyfriend was kidnapped,” Seung-gil says a moment later.

Yuuri chokes.

“Viktor is not my boyfriend, not yet at least.” Yuuri shakes his head, alarmed. “We still have a lot of things to talk about.”

“Okay,” Seung-gil murmurs.

“Viktor will probably hate me after all of this is over, though.” Yuuri sighs. “I have no idea of where he is, and I haven’t had much luck gathering clues and evidence.”

“We just need to look harder,” Phichit says. “Maybe go back to the crime scene.”

“I don’t think we could get anything else from Viktor’s office.” Yuuri sits up on the couch, taking another cookie. “Aside from a bunch of documents on the ground by his desk, there was no evidence that someone was kidnapped in the room.”

“It’s truly inconvenient, but not really surprising that all the security cameras were turned off on the moment when the crime happened,” Phichit comments. “It’s like the whole building was _sleeping_ when Sleeping Prince attacked.”

Phichit giggles at his own joke.

“If we could only interrogate a witness.” Yuuri sighs again, wondering when he started to sigh so much.

“I can help you with that,” Seung-gil pipes up.

“How?” Phichit asks.

“I also have superpowers,” Seung-gil answers after a moment with a shrug.

“ _Really_?” Phichit gets even closer to him, if that is even possible. “I invite you to my apartment, I let you eat my freshly-baked cookies, and you never thought to tell me this?”

“It’s not really relevant,” Seung-gil replies. “Also, you never asked.”

“I supposed you didn’t have superpowers, like me!” Phichit places both on his hands on Seung-gil shoulders. “Tell me what’s your superpower!”

“I can talk to dogs,” Seung-gil answers like it is not a big deal, but Yuuri gasps, almost joining Phichit on shaking Seung-gil’s shoulders because that sounds like the _most_ _amazing_ superpower ever.

“That’s pretty cool!” Yuuri exclaims.

“I can communicate with other animals too,” Seung-gil mumbles.

“That’s amazing! You’re like a fairytale prince,” Phichit croons, Seung-gil merely blinks. “We can go tomorrow morning and look for some cute animals to get some information.”

“We have a plan then,” Yuuri agrees.

★★★

Here are some facts about Seung-gil Lee: he is 20 years old, he has a fluffy husky named Mi-sun, he hates vegetables with a passion, and, currently, he is crouched on the ground talking to a pair of mice.

Yuuri stands some steps away, holding both Mi-sun’s and Vicchan’s leashes, wondering how and when his life became like _this_.

When Yuuri first met Seung-gil, he never expected to live this kind of moment. In fact, he never expected to form any kind of friendly bond with the other man until they started to run into each other—sometimes, literally _running into_ _each other_ thanks to their overexcited dogs—more and more often in the dog park.

Since then, Seung-gil has taken to Vicchan, and to Phichit, for some reason, but Yuuri guesses opposites truly attract.

Seung-gil stands back after a rather short interrogation session and walks back in their direction. Phichit is by his side clutching his left arm in a beat.

Here are a couple more facts about Seung-gil Lee: he is not a fan of physical contact unless it is initiated by Phichit or his dog, and that is it. Yuuri has a hard time figuring out what he is thinking or what he likes.

“Can you understand lions?” Phichit asks with bright eyes.

“Yes,” Seung-gil answers with his typical serious tone.

“Cool!” Phichit exclaims. “What about birds?”

Since Seung-gil admitted he can understand and talk to animals via telepathy, Phichit has been asking for every single animal that comes to his mind, and Yuuri suddenly admires Seung-gil’s patience.

“No, I told you I can only talk to mammals.” Seung-gil’s poker face remains even when Phichit starts a new round of questions about bats and flying squirrels.

“Can we focus on more important matters?” Yuuri asks after a moment.

Both Phichit and Seung-gil look at him.

“Sure.” Phichit shrugs. “What did the mice say?”

“They saw a man dragging another man out of the building and into a van,” Seung-gil answers.

“Is that all?”

“That’s all,” Seung-gil confirms.

Yuuri’s shoulders sink. It was pretty obvious that mice cannot tell a lot about a crime that happened a couple of nights ago, but it is still a little disappointing.

“Now what?” It takes a moment for Phichit to voice the question that now plagues Yuuri’s mind.

“Let’s see if I can find another animal,” Seung-gil mutters, walking into a close alley with Phichit still hanging off his arm.

Yuuri waits, stroking Mi-sun’s head when she nuzzles his leg, asking for attention.

Seung-gil does find a cat and he focuses on it for some seconds, until apparently, the cat gives him all the information it can give, because it scurries away, entering a small pet door to the contiguous building that Yuuri did not notice before.

“The cat said the van went in that way.” Seung-gil signals to the right. “And that it was white,” he adds.

“That tell us nothing,” Yuuri mumbles frustrated. “There are a lot of white vans in the city.”

“Well,” Phichit signals to a nearby traffic camera. “That camera might have captured some interesting things, even the license plate if the van really moved in that direction.”

It is a simple observation, one that might help them a lot.

“What’s Vicchan thinking?” Phichit asks suddenly.

Seung-gil stares at the dog and Vicchan stares back, tilting his head to the side. Phichit snaps a picture which distracts them both.

“Sorry, this was too cute.” Phichit giggles, not look sorry at all.

“Vicchan says he wants a snack,” Seung-gil says. He reaches into his pockets and fishes out a plastic bag filled with dog treats.

He kneels to give a dog cookie to Vicchan, patting his small head. Seung-gil also feeds his dog, and if Yuuri did not have superpowers, he would have struggled to contain the overexcited husky.

Phichit takes even more pictures.

“I think I’ll finally make a public announcement about the case,” Yuuri comments.

“Like King JJ did?” Phichit asks, putting his phone down for a moment.

“Yeah, I think it would put some rumors about my low activity to rest,” Yuuri explains. “At least the ones about my death.”

To say that Yuuri was surprised when he found out that some people thought he died while trying to save Viktor from the clutches of the supervillain is an understatement.

“Yeah, those are pretty bad.” Phichit winced. “You should do that soon.”

Yuuri nods.

“Let’s do it as soon as possible then.”

★

It is a nice afternoon, and people are outside enjoying it. There are some kids playing not far away from him and some couples walking around holding hands.

Yuuri stands in the middle of the park, wearing his superhero costume and holding a megaphone. A couple of reporters stand closely where a crowd is gathering. Yuuri knows it is because Phichit posted about the announcement on social media and his followers—always thirsty for drama—did not hesitate to attend.

“Citizens of Starry City… Uh, I’m Katsudon,” Yuuri starts, mumbling his superhero name. “And I’m here to tell you all that I’m not dead.”

Yuuri mentally kicks himself for that. Out of all the things he could say, he said that ridiculous phrase, and now everyone watching the news is going to watch him.

“What I wanted to say is that I’m going to do my best to defeat the supervillain known as Sleeping Prince to bring tranquility back to the city,” Yuuri explains. “And also, to rescue Viktor Nikiforov, I guess,” he adds, moving the megaphone away from his face. It makes an ugly sound and Yuuri flinches.

Phichit cheers from where he stands in the middle of the crowd and some people around him clap.

“What’s with that cold reaction?” a voice thunders from behind the crowd. The attendants move to the side, revealing King JJ.

Some girls scream excited as King JJ walks towards Yuuri, moving like a superstar surrounded by his fans. He wears his green superhero costume and a smile so bright it might blind someone.

“But it was not all the crowd’s fault.” King JJ places his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, squeezing him. “You really need to work on how to express your feelings, my friend.”

“What―”

“The love of your life has just been kidnapped by an evil person,” King JJ continues, not sparing a moment to let Yuuri talk. “Show more concern, more passion!”

“Uh.”

“Just let all your emotions out.” King JJ flashes Yuuri a smile.

“You can do it, Katsudon!” Phichit yells, and Yuuri feels his cheeks burning.

Still, Yuuri takes a deep breath and turns on the megaphone again.

“To be honest, I’m not sure of what kind of relationship I have with Viktor; I don’t know if he feels the same way I do about him, but I can’t deny there’s something special between us.” Yuuri looks at the strangers in front of him, at the cameras, and at Phichit who’s recording everything and giving him a thumbs-up.

Yuuri can feel the emotions rushing inside him as he starts talking again.

“Viktor is very special to me, and I’m not an expert in relationships, but I’m sure that what I feel for him is love!” Yuuri declares. “And because of that love, I’ve decided to do everything on my power to make sure he’s safe!”

Yuuri finishes by lifting his right fist upwards, and the crowd cheers.

“That was a million times better,” King JJ praises, clapping Yuuri on the back.

Yuuri walks away from the crowd, smiling awkwardly.

“Thanks,” Yuuri mumbles a moment later, realization that he just confessed his love for Viktor in front of a bunch of people finally dawning upon him.

“Now you’re ready to go find your lover and win his heart for real!” King JJ exclaims.

“Speaking of that, do you have any advice?” Yuuri asks.

“I’ve heard a lot of times that with great power comes great responsibility,” King JJ says solemnly. “Also, don’t let the evil robots catch you.”

“Wait! What?” Yuuri exclaims. “What do you mean about evil robots?”

“That some evil robots safeguard the place.” King JJ laughs. “I gotta go now, crime never stays still and neither do I.”

King JJ waves at the crowd and winks at Yuuri.

“It’s JJ style!” King JJ strikes his trademark pose and runs away from the park. He is gone in less than a blink of an eye, something not really impressive or weird considering that his superpower is superhuman speed.

Yuuri also leaves after that, going straight back to his apartment. He sighs as he closes the window behind him; at least Viktor is in a place where he cannot see Yuuri’s confession.

Vicchan demands attention by jumping at Yuuri’s leg, and he picks the dog up before settling down on the couch.

Yuuri’s dilemma is already bad enough as it is: he cannot risk Viktor’s safety (or his life) by getting more attached to him, but the thought of distancing himself from Viktor sounds unbearable as well.

Why can’t his heart and his mind work together to find a solution to his current emotional and moral dilemmas?

Phichit arrives not long after, panting and looking like he just ran all the way from the reception.

“I had to run all the way from the reception because someone else was using the elevator.” Phichit wheezes. Yuuri was right after all. “So you better turn on the TV at this instant.”

Yuuri does that after reaching for the remote.

He freezes when he takes in what is going on the screen, because that is _his_ face on the news, where everyone can see him. The phrase _Local hero confesses his undying love for editor-in-chief_ is placed in the lower part of the screen and Yuuri feels his face getting too warm.

(Yuuri is not even sure of why he is so surprised about that. There was a cameraman at the park when he decided to pour his feelings out! Of course, the video would end up somewhere like that, especially being a source of gossip as big as it is.)

“Well, that definitely blew up,” Phichit says, sitting in front of his computer.

“How’s the investigation going?” Yuuri asks, wanting to change the conversation topic as soon as possible.

“I looked up the license plate and found two coincidences; the original corresponds to a white van that was recently sold,” Phichit explains. “So my guess is that the villain also got a white van and a fake license plate.”

“Who’s the buyer?” Yuuri asks.

Phichit opens a file, and Yuuri can see the picture of a man, blatantly taken while he was blinking.

“Georgi Popovich,” Phichit answers. “Apparently, he works in the same building as you.”

“I think I heard Madam Baranovskaya saying someone with that name went out of town for the week,” Yuuri says, suddenly remembering what happened when he inspected Viktor’s office. “Maybe he’s not out of the city but was also kidnapped on the same night as Viktor.”

“That makes sense; maybe Sleeping Prince has something against people working for the newspaper.”

“But why wasn’t his kidnapping publicly announced like Viktor’s?” Yuuri asks.

Phichit hums, spinning around on his chair.

“Well, maybe he didn’t manage to maintain his transmission for long, y’know, to avoid being tracked down.” Phichit answers. “Or maybe the man’s just not as known as Viktor.”

“Maybe.” Yuuri stands up and walks towards the window, taking a moment to confirm that no one is looking in his direction. The coast is clear, and he opens the window again.

“Where are you going?” Phichit asks.

“I’m going to find the white van, whatever it takes.” Yuuri steps out of the window, determined to finally find Viktor (and Georgi, because he cannot be a hero if he lets another person in danger), and bring Sleeping Prince to justice before more people get captured by the supervillain.

★★★

Finding a specific white van with a specific license plate in a city full of cars of all different kinds might be as difficult as finding a needle in a haystack.

Yuuri can admit that now.

It was _maybe_ a little bit too impulsive of him to just… jump into the action without a plan, but he could not wait any longer. But it is also true that flying around the city while feeling anxious and stressed out was not the best of ideas.

The sun has already gone down when Yuuri finds himself wandering in the outskirts of the city. He inspected at least a dozen of vans that filled the characteristics of the one belonging to the criminal, but so far no luck—the license plate was always different, and after inspecting van number eleven, Yuuri started to suspect that perhaps the villain changed the license plate after committing the crime.

It was highly likely, and if it really happened, then Yuuri would be disappointed to know that he lost an entire afternoon chasing after innocent drivers.

Yuuri sighs as he continues his way to the bus stop, feeling sad and tired, when suddenly a spark of hope appears in front of his eyes: a white van. The van is parked in front of an old building covered in graffiti, and a person dressed in black steps out of it and runs into the building.

Yuuri really tries to not get his hopes too high as he gets closer to inspect the license plate, not really wanting to look at it, but dying to do so at the same time.

With every letter and number, Yuuri’s heart beats faster because he has _finally_ found a matching license plate, and it is parked in a shady part of the city, so it definitely has to be where the supervillain is hiding.

Yuuri crouches next to the van, putting his ear piece back on, wincing when he turns it on and it makes an ugly sound.

“Phichit,” Yuuri whispers. “Phichit!”

A moment later, Phichit’s voice greets him: “Hello, Yuuri. Are you coming back home? I’m dog sitting Mi-sun, and two dogs mean the double of fun!”

Yuuri cannot argue with that, but there are more pressing matters at hand.

“Not yet, I think I found the van and also a building that I have to inspect,” Yuuri explains. “Can you help me with that?”

“Of course, this is my specialty,” Phichit says, and Yuuri can hear the faint sound of Phichit’s fingers typing energetically. “All right, according to your location, the building in front of you is an old office building set to be demolished next month to build a new mall.”

“Have you found any blueprints?” Yuuri asks.

“Yeah, I can guide you along the way, or you can come home, and we’ll think up a plan together,” Phichit suggests.

“I feel like I really need to do this now,” Yuuri replies, getting closer to the old entry. He turns the door handle and finds the door is not locked.

“Be careful,” Phichit says.

“I’m going in.” Yuuri opens the door as slowly and quietly as he can manage. He steps into the building and almost yelps when the door closes behind him with a thump.

Yuuri does not need to wear his night-vision glasses—the hallway is illuminated by a couple of flickering lamps hanging off the ceiling, and thanks to it, Yuuri can make out the cardboard boxes and old office furniture piled on both sides of the hallway. It looks like a scene taken out of a horror film, but Yuuri keeps walking forward.

Yuuri lets the fluorescent lights guide him, following the illuminated corridors until he arrives at the emergency stairs. Now inspecting each floor feels like a very tedious chore. Yuuri groans, but he still follows his plan, opening doors and looking for any clue that might guide him to Viktor.

Five floors up Yuuri opens a door to reveal a hallway where the lights are on, unlike the previous ones. Yuuri moves carefully; the carpeted floor muffles his steps and he can keep his feet on the ground as he navigates the corridors.

After a moment, Yuuri starts hearing voices as he gets closer to a room that looks like an old conference room. His heart beats faster with every step he takes.

“You need to move on,” he can recognize Viktor’s voice as he talks about something that he does not quite understand. “Breakups are never nice, but sometimes they are for the best.”

Yuuri can also hear sobs.

“Anya was the best,” a tearful voice says.

“I’m sure you’ll find love again.” Viktor’s voice again. Despite of the situation, he sounds calm.

“True love doesn’t exist!” On the contrary, the villain—Yuuri supposes—sounds like he is about to have a conniption.

Yuuri dares to move even closer, leaning against the door frame just enough to take a look at the inside of the room. Like he expected, Viktor is there, tied on an office chair, but looking fine otherwise. Another man dressed in black cries while he sits on a chair close to Viktor’s. If that is Sleeping Prince, the feared supervillain, then Yuuri will be convinced that TV makes everything look scarier.

Yuuri dares to take one step closer, and then another. The supervillain is not facing him, hunched forward and covering his face with his hands, which gives Yuuri an advantage.

“Don’t speak like that,” Viktor chides, he looks to his right and actually spots Yuuri. His eyes widen and his voice wavers a little. “You–you’re going to scare away all the pretty ladies in the city.”

The villain looks at Viktor, noticing the change on his tone and Yuuri gulps.

“I don’t want any pretty lady; I want Anya back.” The sobs continue as Sleeping Prince resumes his lamenting.

“Have you ever heard of _letting go_?” Viktor asks. He looks at Yuuri, shaking his head and then, tilting it to the right like he wants Yuuri to see something.

Yuuri frowns, not really understanding the message.

“Who’s there?” Sleeping Prince turns around, and Yuuri jumps back, barely avoiding being seen.

“No one!” Viktor exclaims. Yuuri takes another peek at the room and Viktor winks.

“I don’t believe you!” Sleeping Prince declares. “It’s time for you to go back to sleep!”

“No, wait! Too much sleep is going to give me a… headache.” Viktor head falls forward as he falls asleep.

Yuuri takes a few steps back, ready to jump into action or run away, when he sees Sleeping Prince walk to a table and take a small remote control in his hand. He presses a button, it emits a squeaky sound… and then, nothing else happens.

Yuuri stands outside the room feeling his heart racing inside his chest, wondering what is going on, when he sees a pair of red glowing eyes getting closer to him that make him remember King JJ’s advice.

He runs.

★

Yuuri is pretty sure there are at least a dozen of things better and more interesting than hiding in a broom closet, but he does not have a lot of options as he tries to escape from a small army of evil robots.

“Phichit,” Yuuri calls.

“I’m here,” Phichit answers after a beat.

“I need some help right now.” Yuuri opens closet door, just a bit. The evil robots keep patrolling outside. Yuuri is not sure why he thought they would go away after a while.

“Tell me what I can do for you,” Phichit says.

“A bunch of evil robots are coming after me!” Yuuri exclaims, pressing his lips together when he realizes it was a bad idea. “I don’t want to smash them, what if they explode or something?” he finishes in a whisper.

“Do you have the USB drive I gave you a while ago?” Phichit asks.

“I think I do.” Yuuri searches into the pockets of his utilities belt, retrieving the USB drive after a moment. “I found it, Phichit.”

“Okay, just plug it into a robot and leave the rest to me.”

Yuuri opens the door again. He seizes the first robot he sees—maybe punching it harder than necessary to knock it out—and then he spends a few seconds looking for an USB port to no avail. The robots look like _Star Wars_ droids, and if they are really like them, there should be a plate covering its control board somewhere. The issue is finding it—something that Yuuri expected to be easier.

The clock keeps ticking, and Yuuri presses his palm against the side of the robot, feeling frustrated and not expecting anything to happen. However, luck is on his side for once and the control board reveals itself when he takes his hand away.

Yuuri plugs in the USB, feeling relieved… Just for a moment anyway.

“Phichit, this robot is all yours now,” Yuuri says.

“I noticed,” Phichit answers. “Wow, its code is a mess; Sleeping Prince might be a capable supervillain, but he’s definitely not the best at coding.”

“How long will it take you to crack the code?” Yuuri asks, noticing another robot getting closer to his position.

Phichit laughs at the pun, completely unaware of the situation.

“Give me a couple of minutes.”

Yuuri is sure he does not have a couple of minutes, so he drags the robot back to the broom closet where he was hiding, closing the door behind him.

For a moment, Yuuri stays silent, just waiting, but then, _he remembers_.

“Sleeping Prince and Viktor were the only persons in the room,” he says. “What about the van’s owner, Georgi Popovich?”

“That’s a good point,” Phichit replies. “I don’t know what could have happened to him.”

“What if the supervillain just stole the van… and killed Georgi?” Yuuri gulps, feeling his stomach lurching, already fearing the worst.

Sleeping Prince, as weird as he seemed, did not act like a violent villain. Isabella Yang being completely unharmed after spending a whole week in captivity is proof of that.

“Well, we won’t know for sure until the villain confesses all his crimes,” Phichit says.

“You’re right.” Yuuri sighs.

“All right, it’s done,” Phichit announces, and the robot comes back to life. “Now it’ll do everything I want, including helping me take control of its robot friends.”

“You do that; I’ll try to take Viktor to a safer place.”

Yuuri opens the floor.

“No, wait!” Phichit exclaims, and an ugly sound comes out of his ear piece. Yuuri freezes.

“Everything okay?” Yuuri asks.

“Yeah, sorry! Mi-sun and Vicchan want to play, but we can’t do that right now.” Phichit explains. “Go save the love of your life,” he adds.

“He’s not, well, maybe he is—” Yuuri splutters.

Phichit giggles. “Just go.”

Yuuri does that, feeling his cheeks getting hot as he opens the door and walks out of the closet. The robot also gets out, moving to the closest robot. Yuuri lets Phichit do his job, and he walks faster.

He is not far from the room where he found Viktor sleeping, and he avoids the robots, hiding behind furniture and piled boxes.

When he arrives and takes a peek inside, Yuuri notices that Sleeping Prince has left the room. Yuuri is not sure of where he went, or how much time he has before he comes back, so he rushes to Viktor’s side, feeling like his heart might burst out of his chest at any moment.

“Viktor,” he whispers, kneeling in front of Viktor.

Viktor does not budge.

“Viktor,” Yuuri repeats, moving to cut the ropes that tie Viktor to the chair, but it is futile, Viktor is completely unconscious.

Yuuri frowns.

“I’m back!” Yuuri turns around, startled, just in time to see Sleeping Prince walking through the threshold holding a cup of hot coffee.

Sleeping Prince takes in the scene before him. Yuuri smiles sheepishly as he stands up.

“ _You!_ ” Sleeping Prince gasps. “You’re not getting away!”

Yuuri takes Viktor in his arms and flees out of the room. Sleeping Prince follows him, and Yuuri goes straight for the stairs, flying as fast as he can while he holds Viktor carefully in his arms.

Yuuri finally stops when he gets to the third floor, looking for another place to hide. He gets into a mostly empty supply closet and lays Viktor down on the floor.

“Viktor, Viktor, please wake up,” Yuuri says, shaking Viktor’s shoulders.

After a moment, Viktor groans, finally waking up.

“Hey,” Viktor mumbles, reaching to place his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. He smiles groggily and Yuuri feels his heart skipping a beat.

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asks.

“Like I just took an unwanted nap,” Viktor mumbles. He sits up and takes a deep breath.

“Was there someone else with you? Maybe Sleeping Prince kidnapped someone else?” Yuuri asks.

“Not that I remember,” Viktor replies. “But then again, I spent a lot of time sleeping, and I’d have spent even longer if I hadn’t convinced Sleeping Prince to talk to me.”

“All right,” Yuuri says, shoulders sinking. “Viktor, I need you to stay here—”

“Where are we?”

“In the supply closet, on the third floor of an abandoned building in the outskirts of the city,” Yuuri answers. “I’ll be right back.” Yuuri stands up, intending to rush back to capture the supervillain, but Viktor’s hand grabbing his wrist stops him.

“Wait, I’ll go with you.” Viktor stands up from the floor. He seems more alert than before, but nowhere ready to engage in any kind of battle—or to run away if it comes to that.

“Do you trust me?” Yuuri asks.

“With my life,” Viktor answers. He does not even hesitate and that alone makes Yuuri’s heart race all over again.

“Then wait for me or get out of here!” Yuuri places his hands on Viktor’s shoulders.

“I’m not leaving without you,” Viktor argued.

“Viktor, please,” Yuuri pleads.

Viktor crosses his arms.

“Fine, but if you don’t come back in ten minutes, I’m going to look for you,” Viktor declares.

“Okay,” Yuuri decides. He will have to hurry.

“Don’t look him in the eyes,” Viktor says when Yuuri opens the door. “Otherwise, you’ll fall asleep.”

Yuuri nods. “I’ll see you soon.”

★

Yuuri finds Sleeping Prince running away from a robot while he tried to pack his things, most likely to run away again.

“Thank you, Phichit,” Yuuri whispers.

“Glad to help,” Phichit answers.

Yuuri walks out of his hiding place and faces the supervillain.

“Sleeping Prince! Surrender now!” Yuuri exclaims.

Sleeping Prince turns around and looks at him. Remembering Viktor’s advice, Yuuri fixes his eyes on Sleeping Prince’s chest, which is actually very uncomfortable, but safer than focusing on his nose or an eyebrow, or anywhere on his face.

“Katsudon! You’ll be the one falling to my feet,” Sleeping Prince replies.

“Why are you doing this?” Yuuri asks.

“Because I’m tired of seeing lovey-dovey couples all around me!” Sleeping Prince walks closer—to avoid the robot—and Yuuri moves backwards, blocking the door. “Okay, I changed my mind—I’ll give you one last chance to get out of my way.”

“You won’t get away so easily,” Yuuri argues. “You need to face the consequences of kidnapping Viktor and of whatever you did to Georgi Popovich!”

“You’re a fool.” Sleeping Prince laughs. “ _I’m_ Georgi Popovich!”

Yuuri is so surprised by the revelation that he forgets Viktor’s warning and looks up, meeting the villain’s eyes. He regrets it immediately.

Sleeping Prince’s eyes glow red, and Yuuri cannot look away as his eyelids feel heavy. Yuuri feels like all his strength is being drained from his body. So it is truly the end… He only wishes for Viktor to really get out of the building and look for some help because he has failed—he does not even deserve to be called a superhero.

“Katsudon!” Yuuri jumps startled.

Viktor stands by the door, looking out of breath, and holding something that he throws in Yuuri’s direction. It is a mirror that almost slips from Yuuri’s fingers, but that he manages to hold and place it in front of him.

Sleeping Prince yelps and a moment later, he falls down to the ground, fast asleep. For a whole minute, no one dares to move. Then, Yuuri gasps, taking a moment to recover as Viktor rushes to his side.

“Is he really asleep?” Viktor asks.

Yuuri kneels next to the supervillain and pokes his arm a couple of times.

“Yeah.”

Yuuri retrieves some rope from his belt and ties Sleeping Prince’s wrists together. The supervillain is truly fast asleep, drooling all over the carpet. If they are lucky, he will stay that way until the police arrives.

Yuuri stands up, rolling his shoulders and turning around to see Viktor sitting on one of the dusty office chairs that are everywhere in the building.

Viktor smiles.

“Thank you for saving me,” he says.

“It was my pleasure,” Yuuri answers; he is about to open his mouth and apologize for being the reason why Viktor was held captive in the first place, when Viktor jumps out of the chair, alarmed.

“Watch out! An evil robot!” Viktor exclaims suddenly. He grabs the closet thing he can find—a computer’s keyboard—and uses it to bash the robot.

“It’s fine,” Yuuri says, taking a hold of Viktor’s forearms, tenderly. “They’re not evil anymore.”

“Sorry,” Viktor apologizes, letting the keyboard fall to the ground.

“It’s fine. Everything’s fine now.” Yuuri sits down on the floor, feeling the tiredness of the past days catching up on him.

Viktor sits by his side.

“Are you in pain? Hurt in any way?” Yuuri asks.

“No, I kinda have a headache, but it’s just a little bothersome,” Viktor answers. “A side effect of sleeping too much, nothing to worry about.”

“That’s good,” Yuuri says, finally allowing himself to relax, leaning against the wall.

Viktor looks at him and pauses for a moment, looking like he is coming up to a realization. Yuuri gulps.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor whispers and Yuuri feels his blood running cold. “Is that you?”

“I'm not Yuuri!” Yuuri shrieks, noticing that his hair is not completely slicked back anymore.

“Then, who are you?” Viktor asks.

“I’m… I’m not who you think I am.”

“Well,” Viktor starts after a moment of silence. “You actually have a lot of things in common with Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Really?” Yuuri asks, not knowing what to do to feel less like they are not going to have a really awkward conversation.

“Your eyes shine like Yuuri’s, such lovely brown eyes.” Viktor says. “Your smile is also beautiful, just like his.”

Now Yuuri feels like his whole face is on fire.

“That’s—that’s probably just a coincidence,” he says.

“Is it really?” Viktor smiles. “To think that the cute journalist back at work and the hero who saved my life are the same person… Well, I really wasn’t expecting this kind of plot twist.”

“Are you disappointed?” Yuuri asks, not seeing the point to keep denying everything any longer.

“I’m not.” Viktor reaches to touch his face. “Not even a little bit.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yuuri,” Viktor starts. “Why would I be disappointed to know that the person who saved my life is also a great person out of the spandex suit?” Viktor places his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “The Yuuri Katsuki I know is hardworking and kind, and just plain amazing.”

Yuuri smiles, and then, he laughs. He leans forward and covers his face with his hands, feeling tears gathering in his eyes. Viktor leans into him, taking a deep breath, and resting his head on his shoulder.

“I thought you were going to get really upset if you ever knew about my secret,” Yuuri confesses.

“Never.”

Viktor kisses him, and it takes his breath away. Yuuri is glad he is sitting on the ground and leaning against a wall, because he is not sure he would be strong enough to stay on his feet, not when Viktor's lips feel so nice on his own.

Yuuri holds Viktor close, both of his hands firmly placed on Viktor’s shoulders. The moment would have lasted longer, but Georgi chooses that moment to wake up, blinking as his eyes adjust to the current illumination.

“You two are so cute together, and I can’t believe this, but you _almost_ make me wanna believe in love again.” A new wave of tears slide down Georgi’s cheeks. “Love is so beautiful and yet, so painful.”

Yuuri is not sure of what he can say to make a supervillain feel better, but luckily Viktor beats him to it.

“Then believe in love again and go find the right person for you,” Viktor says, and takes Yuuri’s hand. “It’s definitely worth it.”

“It is,” Yuuri agrees.

★★★

They are back where everything started: in the sky with the whole city at their feet, and Yuuri’s arms around Viktor.

They left the abandoned building as soon as the police surrounded Sleeping Prince, not wanting to engage with the press who were thirsty for new details about their relationship.

Yuuri stops in front of Viktor’s building. Viktor was feeling tired even after all the sleep he got in the previous days, and he managed to convince Yuuri to take him home instead of dashing to the nearest hospital to get urgent medical attention.

“I’m fine,” Viktor had said. “It’s been a couple of stressful days, a real emotional rollercoaster. I just need to rest.”

Yuuri had narrowed his eyes, to which Viktor had added: “I promise I’ll go to the hospital if I don’t feel better by tomorrow.”

Now Yuuri places Viktor on the ground, carefully, not wanting to let go. He hesitates for a second, but he still places his hands on Viktor’s cheeks to trace the curve of his cheekbones.

Viktor just wraps his arms around Yuuri’s neck and leans down to place a soft kiss on his lips—too soft, too tender and _too_ addictive. Yuuri really wants to get used to Viktor's kisses.

“Are you sure about this?” Yuuri whispers against Viktor’s lips, taking a step back.

“Certainly,” Viktor answers, taking a step forward. “I’ve never been more convinced that I’m taking the right decision.”

“More supervillains might kidnap you again in the future if you stay by my side,” Yuuri warns.

“I don’t care,” Viktor replies. “I don’t fear them because I know you’ll be the one protecting me, _my hero_.”

Yuuri feels his heart skipping a beat. He giggles, convinced that he is never going to get used to Viktor’s romantic and cheesy flirtation. He loves it.

“I—” Yuuri cannot find his voice, cannot tell Viktor how much he is affected in a good way by Viktor’s words.

“Sometimes, just following you heart is the most heroic thing to do.” Viktor smiles, and seriously, how is Yuuri supposed to live after hearing those bold words of love?

Yuuri does not answer and presses his mouth against Viktor’s instead, holding him close. He enjoys the moment, basking in Viktor’s warmth.

“Will I ever see you again?” Viktor asks him, and it is difficult to think straight after a kiss like _that_.

Yuuri bites his lower lip and looks down to the ground.

His brain tells him to get away from Viktor to protect him, but his traitorous heart is screaming for him to kiss Viktor again. He does neither.

“If you ever need me again,” Yuuri answers at last. He takes a step back and then another one, returning to the sky before Viktor can reach to take a hold of him.

Yuuri looks down, takes a last look at Viktor, and flies away into the night.

★★★

Everything comes to light after that.

Georgi Popovich met his girlfriend Anya when both attended the _What to do in case of a supervillain attack_ seminar. Both worked in human resources, both were fast to fall in love, and both liked to post cheesy love letters on Facebook.

Everyone thought it was a match made in heaven… everyone but Anya.

It was on Valentine’s Day when Anya broke up with Georgi, not wanting to be in a relationship with a man she no longer loved. Georgi took the break up well, for about thirty seconds. Then, he cried, and sobbed, and swore that if he could not find love, no one else would.

The rest is history. Georgi used his knowledge about supervillain attacks acquired at the seminar to get closer to his victims when they least expected it. He knew how to react if they tried to escape and how to hide the evidence of his wrongdoings.

Georgi also sold the huge diamond ring he planned on giving Anya and bought a small army of second-hand evil robots with the money he got from it.

Choosing the loved ones of popular superheroes as his targets was an easy thing to say that proved to be more difficult than he expected, but Georgi Popovich was not a quitter, and he succeeded, not once, but twice.

Georgi was a real evil genius with a broken heart, but as he learned later, he did not need to be like _that_. He could still find real happiness and love.

All during a normal day in Starry City, where everyone has a happy ending, even supervillains who fall in love during their _How to leave your shady past in the past_ seminar.

★★★★★

Yuuri sits on a ledge and waits, idly swinging his legs from time to time.

“Any changes?” he asks.

“No, but anything can change at any second,” Phichit answers.

“I don’t have time to wait much longer,” Yuuri says, half-eyeing the city’s clock tower, and noticing how the seconds turn into minutes.

“Crime doesn’t care about that.” Phichit laughs. “But don’t worry too much, everything’s going to be fine.”

Yuuri sighs. He should be enjoying his evening somewhere else, but he was not able to ignore the police cars’ sirens as they rushed to the crime scene, nor the crowd of uneasy civilians who walked in the opposite direction, hoping to get as far away as possible from danger.

Yuuri waits for the right moment to make a move while the criminal shoves fine pieces of jewelry into a bag, threatening to take hostages if someone dares to get closer to the jewelry store. It does not take long for the robber to step out of the jewelry store holding a woman roughly.

Yuuri does not need to hear Phichit’s confirmation to act; the moment when he sees the woman getting shoved to the ground as the criminal starts running away, he knows he has to move.

With a last deep breath, Yuuri stands up and takes a step, descending until he is close to the ground.

“Stop right there!” he exclaims. Standing a couple of meters away from the robber.

Like it was to be expected, the criminal does not spare him an answer and keeps running.

“I have a date,” Yuuri says, chasing the criminal down the streets, doing his best to avoid colliding with anxious pedestrians on every turn. “And I won’t arrive late.”

The robber stops running suddenly, like he is fed up of trying to escape and adopts a battle stance instead. He smirks, like he expects Yuuri to have the gall to attack him first, something that does not happen and that erases his daring smile from his face, replacing it with pure disgust.

“You call yourself a hero, and yet, you don't even make a move to fight me!” he yells just before both of his hands burst into flames, making the few individuals who remained around them scream in fear and run away.

Before Yuuri can even formulate an answer, a big fire ball is flying in his direction. Yuuri has barely the time to blink before the fire ball is practically in front of his nose. He ducks, barely avoiding the danger.

The criminal is not happy at all when he notices that Yuuri managed to avoid the destructive force of the fire ball, and that he is still alive. Yuuri can see the way his firsts clench and his arms flex when he is about to launch another attack, and he jumps before the robber can do it.

Yuuri tackles the criminal to the ground and holds him down. Both roll on the pavement, and the bag containing the stolen jewelry falls to the ground not far away from their position. Relieved, Yuuri sighs, not letting his hold waver for a second, immobilizing the robber by holding his hands behind his back.

The police and the press surround them in no time.

“Katsudon, how do you feel about capturing a dangerous criminal?” a reporter asks him, thrusting a microphone into his face

“It’s always good to help.” Yuuri smiles at the camera.

“Your popularity ranking keeps going up,” another reporter says. “How do you feel knowing that you’re still one of the most popular heroes in Starry City?”

“I’m thankful for everyone’s support, but I really need to go now.” Yuuri excuses himself, taking a couple of steps back.

With a wave, Yuuri rushes upwards to the sky, flying through the city quickly, without having a minute to spare. He lands on a deserted alley and retrieves his bag from the ground.

Yuuri is not a fan of hiding behind dumpsters, but he has no other choose if he wants to arrive on time. He takes off his superhero suit, struggling to maintain his balance in his haste to take his pants off, and he changes into a nice button-up shirt and jeans. Before he steps out of the alley, he messes up his hair to make his bangs fall over his forehead again, and he puts on his glasses.

As he walks to his destination, he sees a telephone cabin and winces, remembering that one time when he tried to change out of his civilian clothes into his superhero suit inside of one. He wonders how some superheroes can pull that off.

Yuuri arrives at the restaurant twenty minutes past seven—twenty whole minutes after the time he promised to arrive. He pushes his glasses back as he straightens his clothes one last time and takes a deep breath.

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaims when Yuuri walks to their table. “You look great in that shirt, love,” he adds, standing up to give Yuuri a fast hug and to kiss his cheek.

“Sorry for making you wait.” Yuuri takes a seat in front of Viktor.

“Don’t worry about that.” Viktor smiles. “You look fantastic, by the way.”

At least Yuuri knows that running around the city chasing down a criminal a short amount of time prior to their date has not made him look bad. That is good.

“Thanks, you don’t look bad yourself,” Yuuri replies, loving the way Viktor smiles at him afterwards.

“Is this… Did you burn your hair?” Viktor asks after a moment, reaching to touch Yuuri's hair.

Yuuri feels his smile wobbling a little. The idea of fighting against someone and coming out of it without a scratch (or a burn in this case) was too good to be real, and Yuuri wonders if he got any other burns somewhere else.

“Actually, I had to do something _really_ important before coming here. It’s also the reason why I couldn’t arrive on time.” Yuuri answers. “But don’t worry, nothing serious happened.”

Viktor understands and squeezes his hand over the table.

“What are you going to order?” Viktor lifts the menu and places it in front of Yuuri. “If I had known that you would save someone tonight, I’d have taken you to eat some celebratory Katsudon.”

“Pasta is fine.” Yuuri eyes the menu, not really knowing what to choose as everything sounds great. But he would not expect less from a place Viktor picked.

“If you want a recommendation, I love this place’s lasagna,” Viktor tells him.

“I guess I’ll have the lasagna then.”

Viktor smiles as the waiter takes their order, and his smile widens as he gets closer to say something flirty in Yuuri’s ear just before the waiter places a bottle of red wine on their table.

It is going to be a great night, and Yuuri cannot wait for it.

Yuuri takes a sip of his wine as they wait for their food, and suddenly, as he puts his glass back on the table, he notices something that is definitely _not normal_. He can see the ripples on the wine surface, hears faint thumps that get louder and closer, and their whole table shakes.

Viktor frowns. Yuuri opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, the annoying screech of a chair being pushed back interrupts him.

“Look out the window!” someone screams.

Yuri does exactly that, seeing a giant robot walk by the restaurant, making its way slowly but surely towards the City Hall.

“We need a hero!” someone else from the other side of the restaurant exclaims.

“You should go,” Viktor says, calmly amidst the chaos that arises around them.

“It’s our anniversary!” Yuuri protests.

“We can eat later at home,” Viktor tells him. “We’ve already celebrated anniversaries before, and we still have a lifetime of them ahead of us.”

Yuuri feels blood rushing to his cheeks. Viktor’s words never fail to make him blush.

“But—” Yuuri starts.

“No buts,” Viktor replies. He caresses Yuuri’s cheek and Yuuri can feel the warmth of his palm along with the slightly cooler surface of the ring he wears.

“I’ll make it up to you somehow,” Yuuri promises, sliding his thumb over his own matching ring.

“Just go and save the world.” Viktor places a soft kiss on his lips.

Yuuri smiles and hurries out of the restaurant. The sooner he defeats the robot, the sooner he can return to Viktor’s arms.

Yuuri really cannot wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure that being married to a superhero is be hard _(:3」∠)_, but Viktor would make it work lol.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. ♡ :)
> 
> Comments & kudos are greatly appreciated! So please leave those if you can lol.
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/commeunjardin) ( ~~pls talk to me~~ ), or on [tumblr](http://v-katsuki.tumblr.com).
> 
> Read more cheesy YOI fics written by me [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonee/pseuds/Cottonee/works?fandom_id=11444638) ;)
> 
> Until next time! (~˘▽˘)~


End file.
